Team 8 in Hogwarts
by Invisible Observer 813
Summary: Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai-sensei, are sent to Hogwarts to learn about witches and wizards. What will Team 8 find beyond the world of ninjas, while hiding the fact they are ninjas? Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's first year.
1. Chapter 1

Please give advice.

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

"Are you sure they do not pose a threat?" asked the Third Hokage. The Third is wearing his usual Hokage outfit with his pipe in his mouth (sorry not good at description).

"Hai, the mission was just bought up because the council believes that they need more information about this place in case they ever pose a threat. This should be an easy enough mission that genin could do it," Answered a random chunin. The chunin is wearing gray cargo pants with a matching long sleeve shirt and his chunin vest. He has his hiai-ate on his forehead and a weapon pouch strapped onto his right leg. He has brown messy hair and brown eyes and stands about 5ft. 6in. tall.

"In that case I think I know just the team for this mission," replied the Third as he looked at the folder containing the teams that passed for genin a month a go.

OK this is just the prologue. Please give me advice. I need help with grammar, spelling, and well basically anything that has to do with English, besides reading. Also feel free to give me tips. I need tips. This is my first non-one shot. I will not update until I get 5 reviews. I will take flames and anonymous reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back. Please Review.

Moon Spirt in no way owns Naruto or Harry Potter.

'thoughts'

"speaking"

Since I know I am going to forget the characters are going to look like they do in the anime.

Hinata's POV

It is a beautiful morning today. The birds are chirping, the sun is shinning, and "grrrrrrr," my little sister, Hanabi, is awake. Oh well you can't win them all. I fix my sister and my self some breakfast. After that I clean up the mess we made and did the dishes. When I finish I headed for the training grounds. 'Kurenai-sensei said she had an important mission she would explain today. I hope we get to leave the village. I want to see what other areas look like instead of staying in Kohana.' I can see the training grounds now. 'Looks like Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei.' I wave to them as I run up to them and say hi.

Kiba's POV

Beep beep beep bam. I just woke up and looked at the clock. '5:30, I am suppose to meet with my team at 6 o'clock.' I run to my closet with Akamaru barking at me to hurry up. "If you didn't want to be late you should have woke me up earlier," I yell back at Akamaru. He just glares at me. I get dressed and ran down stairs and out the door. On the way out I grab a piece of bread to eat as breakfast and some treats for Akamaru. On the way to the training grounds so I can hear about this mission Kurenai-sensei has for us, I bump into Shino.

"Morning Shino, you got up late too?" I asked.

"No," was Shino's only reply. 'Can't this guy carry on a conversation?' I decide to try again.

"What do you think about this mission? I hope we get to bash some heads in. What about you?" I said hoping it will get him to start talking. Shino's only reply this time is a shrug. Things are not an improvement. The rest of the way we walk in silence. I see Hinata and Kurenai-sensei when Shino and I reach the training grounds. I notice that Hinata is waving at us and saying hi so I wave back at her, while Akamaru barks a hello.

Shino's POV

I wake up at 5 and get dressed, along with all of the other morning necessities. After that I go down stairs and get something to eat. When I finish I make sure I have everything packed for the day. I look at the clock. '5:45, I should start heading out it takes about 10 min. to get to the training grounds. 'I head out the door and head for the training grounds. 'I wonder what this mission is going to be about.' While I was thinking about the mission I say Kiba heading my way.

"Morning Shino, you got up late too?" Kiba asked.

"No," was my only reply. I know that he is on my team, but I still do not like to talk too much if I don't have to.

"What do you think about this mission? I hope we get to bash some heads in. What about you?" Kiba asked. I just shrugged. 'Is he trying to start a conversation or something? The more I think about the mission the more I don't know what to think. The way that Kurenai-sensei introduced the mission makes me think it won't be another D-ranked mission. That will be a relief. I don't think I can stand another day pulling weeds, feeding fish, and hoping we don't have to go after that stupid cat. Luckily we haven't so far. I think it is because of Kiba's dog Akamaru. It would not make since for a dog ninja to have to chase down a cat.' Breaking out of my line of thought I notice we are at the training grounds and Hinata is running to us waving and saying hi. I give a small nod to Hinata as a hello. When I look again, I notice that Kurenai-sensei is here also.

Kurenai-sensei's POV

I am walking to the training grounds thinking about the mission the Hokage gave my team and me. 'We are supposed to first go to a shop in a place called Tokyo, Japan. From there we are to find a place called Mahou Jurei. From there Hinata, Shino, and Kiba are suppose to take turns waving a stick around called a wand. If nothing happens after the 20th time each I am suppose to use genjutsu to make sparks fly out and buy the wand. If the person says that is the right wand, I am supposed to buy it anyway. We are to report back afterwords to hear if we are on the next part of the mission.' I stop thinking when I notice Shino, Kiba, and Hinata at the training grounds. When we meet up at the training grounds I start telling them about the mission.

Normal POV

"Hello everyone, today we have a C-ranked mission," said Kurenai-sensei.

"Really, what do we get to do?" asked a hyper Kiba.

"Bark," Akamaru contributed.

"Yes, we are going to city called Tokyo in Japan. Apparently they believe ninja's are just legends, so no ninja talk while we are there. From there we are going to Mahou Jurei to see if you three can get a wand to work for you. If you do then we will buy the wands and report back. If you don't I will perform a genjutsu and we will buy the wands you three were holding while I was casting the genjutsu and then we will report back. Any questions?" informed and asked Kurenai-sensei.

Ano where is this Tokyo, Japan, and how do we get there?" asked Hinata. Even through she still hesitates, Hinata does not stutter when she is alone with her team.

"To be honest, I don't know. The Hokage said he would fill in the details when we went to see him today" answered Kurenai-sensei.

"If that is the case, what are we still doing here?" asked Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru seemed to be excited about their first non-D-ranked mission.

Shino and Hinata just nodded in agreement. With that Team 8 left for the Hokage tower to see what the rest of the mission entailed.

That is the second chapter. I will more likely than not, not update this quickly. I will, however try to update at least once a week.

Ano-as far as I know it means umm.

Please review. I would love ideas for future chapters. I would also like to know if I am making a mistake.

So you know, since they just got out of the academy and are about 11 they will start as first years at the same time Harry becomes a first year.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back. I still do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I owned Naruto Team 8 would be the main characters. On a side note I do not know if Kiba and Shino are heirs to their clans. If not they will be in this story just so I can use the explanation I came up with. Again please review. I think I have figured out how to let anonymous reviews in so if you do not have an account, or you do not want me to know your account name please review anyway.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Normal POV

Team 8 has just reached the Hokage tower and are outside the door. Kurenai-sensei went up to the door and knocked.

"Enter," said the Third from the other side of the door. Team 8 entered and bowed respectfully to the Third Hokage.

"Team 8 reporting for information on the mission sir," Kurenai-sensei said after her and her team straightened up from their bows.

"Ah, yes, today you have an unusual C-ranked mission. You four will go to Po-to Kisai (1), which is 100 km east of here. From their, you are to take a boat to their sister port Po-to Majo (2), which is in Japan. Once you land you will go north 50 km to a place called Tokyo. When you reach Tokyo you are to look for the Fukuboku Houki (3). After you enter go to the bartender and ask how to reach Ryuuko Roji (4). Once he tells you head for Ryuuko Roji and find Gringotts. Be careful, instead of having people they have goblins take care of the money. Kurenai-san I want you to trade in our money for their money. After that I want all four of you to head for Mahou Jurei. This is the place in which you three, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, will try out wands. Go one at a time and try to feel if the wands make you feel any different. If the person selling the wands says that is the wand for you, buy it. If on the twentieth try he has not said that is the correct wand, feel for his reaction. If this is not common then I want you, Kurenai-san, to use a genjutsu, however if the person does not seem discouraged then I want Hinata, Shino, and Kiba to continue. Make sure you buy the wand that had the reaction the shopkeeper was looking for or you had to use a genjutsu on. Once you have your wand I want you to head back using the same route and report to me immediately. Do you four have any questions?" asked the Third after he explained.

"Ano, A-a-about how l-l-long should this mission last?" asked Hinata. Unfortunately, when she is not alone with her team she does still stutter, but she is getting better at it.

"It should take about two weeks to get there and back," answered the Third.

"Will Akamaru be able to come?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, dogs are not uncommon in Japan so he should not draw to much attention to your team," replied the Third.

"When will we leave?" asked Shino.

"Tomorrow at 5 A.M. sharp," answered the Third, "Is that all you need to ask?"

"Hai," answered Team 8.

"Good, you will not have any missions today so use this time to prepare and make sure that you keep the being a ninja quite. That means all of your weapons have to be hidden. Understood?" finished the Third.

"Hai," was Team 8's answer yet again.

"Good, you are dismissed now."

With that Team 8 left the Hokage's office.

Outside the tower.

"Alright, I am going to cancel practice today. I want you three, um, four to go home and tell your parents and pack. We will meet at the gates at 4:55."

"Hai, Kurenia-sensei," was Team 8's response. After that everyone went their separate ways.

Kiba's POV (All POVs will start once they reach their house.)

"Hi mom, I'm home," I said once I went through the door.

"Hi Kiba, what are you and Akamaru doing home so soon? You didn't get in trouble did you?" asked Kiba's mom, Tsume, asked while showing her dog like fangs.

"No mom I didn't get in trouble, honest. Kurenia-sensei, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, and I just got a mission that will last about two weeks and Kurenia-sensei told us to head home to tell our parents and pack," I replied quickly. 'Man my mom can be scary when she thinks I am in trouble. Last time I got detention with Iruka-sensei, my mom grounded me for a month and put me in charge of the kennels, dog food, bathing the dogs, and brushing the dogs' teeth during that time.'

"Oh, okay sweetie, where are you and your friends going?" asked my mom.

"Some place called Tokyo, Japan," I replied.

"Okay go up and pack. Your father should be home in about an hour. You can tell us more about the mission then," my mom told me.

"Alright mom. See you latter," I said as I headed up the stairs.

Shino's POV

"Father, Mother, I am home," I call out to my parents.

"Shino you are home early. Is there a problem?" my father asks.

"No father, my team and my self are going on an extended mission starting tomorrow. This mission will last two weeks. Kurenai-sensei has asked us to come home and pack for this mission," I replied. 'I decided to add the rest to lessen the number of questions I was asked.'

"Alright son, go upstairs and pack. When you are finished, you can explain the rest of the mission to us," my mother told me. I gave a nod of my head and headed towards my room. Once I reached my room I started to pack for tomorrow.

Hinata's POV

"Hel-l-llo f-f-father, I'm home," I called out to my father. 'A two week mission, that means I will not have to worry about my family for two weeks. This might be a good mission.'

"Hinata what are you doing home so early? Shouldn't you be out training with your team and what did I say about that stuttering?" my father demanded.

"I-i-I'm sorry father. I am home early because the H-h-hokage gave my t-team a two week mission and Kurenai-sensei told us to come h-home early to pack," I replied shakily. 'What is it about my father that makes me so nervous?'

"Very well. Now hurry up and pack. You have better not hinder your team on this mission. If you fail do not come back for a week longer than your mission will take and stop that infernal stuttering," my father demanded.

"Hai," I reply quickly as I leave the room in a bow. 'Wow did stuttering that time. I had better stay clear of my father until dinner and succeed in this mission. I do not want to bother Shino, Kiba, or Kurenai-sensei if I fail.'

Sorry if the chapter was not good. I just wanted to get the first part of the chapter out of the way. It will be awhile until they get to Hogwarts, but I need your help; should I make the next chapter about Team 8's trip to Tokyo, or should I have them already their. Please review.

Used Japanese to English translator so this is what they mean literally:

1. Port Wizard

2. Port Witch

3. Splint Broom

4. Dragon and Tiger Alley

Sorry if a mistranslated something.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I am back. Sorry it is over a week but I could not think of any good ideas.

Disclaimer: As everyone has probably assumed is that I do not own Harry Potter nor Naruto.

I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dragon Ball Z. You will see what I mean once you read.

Since someone has asked about this I will answer. Team 8 is not going to another dimension therefore their techniques will work the same. All jutsus will work just as they would on civilians or other ninjas that could not get ride of it. I may make some of the more powerful wizards' notice that something seems off, but I am not sure. The only one I might change is Hinata's jutsu and if I do it will most likely be that wizards have a circular system that lets them do magic but it is harder to block.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Now on with the story.

* * *

Kiba's POV

"This place is huge," I could not help but commit. 'These people have a weird way of moving in Japan. I mean big metal contraptions that carry these people places. I could out run these cars; I think I heard someone call them, though. Akamaru could beat them too. I think I will try.' I got in a running stance when I noticed a particularly fast moving car.

"Kiba no chasing the cars," scolded Kurenai-sensei.

"Uh, but why. I don't see why they need these car thingies anyway. We could out run them no prob," I complained. 'Chasing these cars looked like fun. Why did Kurenai-sensei have say that I couldn't.

"Arf," Akamaru added in a sad bark. 'I guess that Akamaru wanted to chase these cars too.

"For one we are on a mission so you need to stay focused," Kurenai-sensei started in a low and quiet voice. 'Probably to make sure no one but Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, and I hear her.'

"Two, most normal people can not keep up with these cars unless they are going slow. Three, we are suppose to keep being a ninja secret, that means no unusual feats…," Kurenai-sensei continued on.

'Man is she ever going to stop. Blah blah blah. That is all a can hear from her. I am looking straight at her and am nodding whenever she takes a breath.' Wham. Bite.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I asked rudely. 'If Kurenai-sensei found out I was not listening that explains her hitting me across the head but why did Akamaru bite me. Now look at him. He managed to get Hinata to pick him up and scratch him behind his ears. I get bit and wacked and he gets his ears rubbed. How fare is that. Oh it looks like Kurenai-sensei is about to speak. I should probably listen. She might say why Akamaru bit me.'

"You stopped listening so I decided to get your head out of the clouds," Kurenai-sensei told me.

"I figured that much, but why did Akamaru bite me?" I asked. I was not in a good mood right now.

"Oh that, I decided that before I brought your head out of the clouds I would ask you if cats were better than dogs and you nodded yes," she replied smugly. 'Ah man, no wonder Akamaru bit me. I feel like biting me. I can't believe I was so deep in thought that she got me to say yes to that.'

"Hey isn't that the shop we are looking for, Fukuboku Houki?" I said quickly. 'I really needed a change of subject.'

"Hey your right," Hinata said when she turned around and saw the store.

"Alright let's go in," Kurenai-sensei instructed us.

"Hai," Hinata and I replied. Shino just gave a short nod. 'Man does he ever talk.'

Shino's POV

'This place is interesting. People go into these car items to drive places. This allows them to go faster than they usually would and they do not have to use a lot of their own energy. It also protects them from the elements. The buildings are also rather impressive. I wonder how they make the buildings stay standing when they are twenty stories tall. It must be rather difficult when it comes to natural disasters.

"This place is huge," I heard Kiba commit. 'He looks like he is about to give chase to something, probably the cars.'

"Kiba no chasing cars," I heard Kurenai-sensei scold Kiba. 'Kiba is about to say something stupid question in which Kurenai-sensei will reply with many reasons in her arsenal.' I glance over at Hinata and notice she is looking at everything in awe. 'At least Hinata-san is keeping her admiration of these new sights at a low enough lever that someone might just believe that she came from a normal small village.' I glance over a Kurenai-sensei and notice a strange glint in her eyes. 'She must of fond a way to prove that Kiba is not listening and get him in trouble.'

"Kiba, are cats better than dogs?" Kurenai-sensei says in the same tone of voice. 'The baka, I mean Kiba, nodded. Scratch that I do mean baka. Kiba was wacked and bit simultaneously.' Once Akamaru bit Kiba, Akamaru jumped in Hinata's arms. 'I think Akamaru has more brains than Kiba does at some, most, points. 'When I looked over at Hinata to see her expression I noticed that she seemed preoccupied with the dog.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Kiba asked.

"You stopped listening so I decided to get your head out of the clouds," Kurenai-sensei answered.

"I figured that much, but why did Akamaru bite me?" Kiba asked.

"Oh that, I decided that before I brought your head out of the clouds I would ask you if cats were better than dogs and you nodded yes," Kurenai-sensei replied smugly.

"Hey isn't that the shop we are looking for, Fukuboku Houki?" Kiba pointed out. I looked behind myself and noticed the store was there. 'I wonder if he said that for a subject change or because he actually saw it. More likely than not, it was the first.

"Hey your right" I heard Hinata reply. 'That is the first thing I heard out of her mouth all day.' When we were asked if we were ready I just gave a curt nod.

Hinata's POV

'This place is enormous. I can't believe I never heard of a place like this. Normal civilians with so much advance technology, wizards, ninjas, and demons; these can't be the only type of people out there. I can't believe I never even read about wizards or these types of civilians in the Hyuuga library. This is kind of making me second guess a few things like, Are there more types of defense and offense then these four? Will these different types of people be hostile or hospitable? Are there really only nine demons? It would be really funny if out there, there were two demons forced to work with a human and or a half human to solve cases that deal with humans under the employment of a toddler looking dude called Koenma.'

Elsewhere

"Botan does it ever feel like someone who should never know of your existence has just thought about it as a joke?" asked Koenma in his toddler form.

"No sir," answered Botan.

"Oh… Very well now get back to work," ordered Koenma.

"Yes sir," Botan replied with a huge sweet drop behind her head. (Author note: Sorry I could not resist. I might do this in filler chapters and or when I can't think of anything so if this happens give me ideas or hit me upside the head with the frying pan of doom. Now on with the story.)

Hinata's POV still

While I was zoned out I Kiba must of said something less than smart to our sensei because Kurenai-sensei scolding Kiba.

"Kiba, are cats better than dogs?" Kurenai-sensei says in the same tone of voice that she was scolding Kiba in. 'I hope Kiba was listening enough to here what Kurenai-sensei said.' He nodded. 'Apparently not.' Akamaru bit Kiba as sensei wacked Kiba up side of the head. After Akamaru bit Kiba, Akamaru jumped into my arms. 'Well at least I get to pet Akamaru now.'

"Ouch, what was that for?" Kiba asked.

"You stopped listening so I decided to get your head out of the clouds," Kurenai-sensei answered.

"I figured that much, but why did Akamaru bite me?" Kiba asked.

"Oh that, I decided that before I brought your head out of the clouds I would ask you if cats were better than dogs and you nodded yes," Kurenai-sensei replied smugly.

"Hey isn't that the shop we are looking for, Fukuboku Houki?" Kiba pointed out. When I turned around I noticed the shop.

"Hey you're right," I replied. 'I think Kiba needs a break before him and Kurenai-sensei gets into a serious argument.' When Kurenai-sensei asked if we were ready, Kiba and I gave the traditional "Hai," while Shino merely nodded.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I need ideas so please review. I am going to have Kurenai-sensei try a wand out to so I want you, the readers, to tell me if you want a wand to work for her or not. Also do you want me to do a chapter about when they get their money or go straight to the wands? YYH will most likely not be a main part of the story unless I get really bored or really stuck. If either happens please refer to my earlier author's note on what to do about it. Also for those who love wands please review a wand that you like, for instance what it is made of, the core, etc. and a might put it in the story or use part of your idea. Only review your wand if you are okay with me using it in the story. I will give you credit by mentioning your name at the beginning and end of the chapter. Thank you again and please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I'm back. I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, or any other TV shows that randomly come to my head. I will probably put in a few more normal POVs so that the story moves faster. I will try to stay on the story on task this time. Enjoy.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

"Here we are, Mahou Jurei, now it is time to get your wands," Kurenai-sensei told her team. After the little talk, Team 8 went inside Fukuboku Houki. Once they obtained the knowledge to get into Ryuuko Roji, Team 8 headed for Gringotts. Kurenai-sensei was in charge of the money exchange. After they obtained their wizarding money, they headed for Mahou Jurei. The street looks like an old Japanese town, with the exception of Gringotts. Gringotts looks like it does in the movies.

"As long as we are away from those goblins, I don't care. They gave me the creeps and they were looking down on us as if we were less than them and we are taller than them. How did they look down on us?" exclaimed Kiba.

"Arf bark Arf," said, you guessed it Akamaru.

"I know it is totally crazy we should go back there and give them a piece of our mind, or our teeth, right Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

"Arf arf bark arff," answered Kiba.

'_I wonder if Kiba remembers we can not understand __Akamaru?__' _Hinata and Kurenai thought.

'_I wonder if the baka remembers we are unable to understand Akamaru?'_ thought Shino.

"That's a great idea Akamaru. What do you guys think of the plan?" asked Kiba densely.

'_I guess not'_ everyone thought with a big anime drop behind their heads.

"Kiba, we can not understand Akamaru and we really need to finish the mission, so if it is about the goblins we can not fulfill the plan," answered Hinata timidly.

"Hn," agreed Shino.

"Alright everyone lets head into the shop to get the wands," commanded Kurenai-sensei.

"Hai," all of Team 8 replied at the same time. With that they went into the store.

"Hello everyone my name is Kiyoshi, how may I help you?" Kiyoshi stands about 5' 11" and has a tanned completion. He has brown eyes and black hair. He is also wearing standard wizarding clothes.

"Yes we would like to buy some wands," answered Kurenai-sensei.

"Ah yes, we will start with you with the pale eyes," replied Kiyoshi.

"M-m-me?" asked Hinata.

"Yes yes, now come on dear. No need to be shy. Now hold out your wand hand," instructed Kiyoshi.

"M-m-my wand hand?" asked Hinata.

"Yes yes, your dominate hand. I am guessing you are all muggle born," stated Kiyoshi.

"Muggle?" asked Shino.

"Yes yes, that means that your parents are nonmagical folk," answered Kiyoshi.

"Hn," was Shino's only reply.

"Now dear please hold out your wand, or dominate hand. Good now hold still," instructed Kiyoshi. Once he finished talking a tape measurer started measuring Hinata without anyone touching it.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" cried Kiba?

"You guys really are muggle born. Don't worry, you will get use to stuff like this when you go to school," stated Kiyoshi while he went through some boxes, "Ah, try this one, I am sorry but I do not think I caught any of your names."

"I-it is Hinata," Hinata answered. She toke the wand. She gave it a swing and the store caught on fire. "I-i-i-I'm ver-r-r-ry s-s-s-sorry. I d-d-do no-no-not know w-w-what h-h-hap-p-ppened," apologized a very shocked Hinata.

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time. As a fair warning, until we find the right one the wands will probably continue doing this," soothed Kiyoshi as he waved his wand. He took the wand back and came back with another one. "Here try this one."

"O-o-okay," replied a still shocked Hinata.

'_This guy has to be crazy,'_ thought everyone in Team 8.

'_I wonder if I should tell all of them that Akamaru's plan was not about the goblins,'_ thought Kiba.

This time, when Hinata tried the wand a dark blue light surrounded her. A white tiger with dark bluish black stripes instead of plain black was circling her protectively.

'_Wow, the tiger is so beautiful, graceful, and just plan magnificent. I can't believe it came out of this wand,'_ thought Hinata.

"Yes yes, that is most defiantly your wand. It is 8 and 2/3 inches long. It is made out of the wood of a Whomping Willow. The core of the wand is that of the heartstring of a thestral," commented Kiyoshi.

"Okay, thank you," Hinata said as she paid for the wand and backed away.

'_Hey I didn't stutter,' _thought Hinata as she slowly backed away.

"Good now whose next?" asked a happy Kiyoshi.

"I AM," shouted Kiba.

"Okay, now show me your wand hand," instructed Kiyoshi. Kiba did as he was told. While Kiyoshi went in the back to get a wand, Kiba watched the measuring tape in fascination.

"Try this one, um I am sorry I have not gotten your name yet," stated Kiyoshi.

"It's Kiba," Kiba said has he hastily grabbed the wand. When Kiba gave the wand a flick cat nip started to fill the room.

"Ahhh," screamed Kiba as he dropped the wand. Kiyoshi grabbed the wand before it hit the floor while he waved his wand to make the cat nip disappear.

"No no, maybe this one, no no, yah this one might work," mumbled Kiyoshi as he went for another wand. "Here try this one," instructed Kiyoshi.

"Okay," replied Kiba. When Kiba gave this wand a flick a red and white light surrounded him. A big dog was circling Kiba like the tiger was Hinata. The dog looked like Akamaru after the time skip.

"That must be your wand. It is 10 and ½ inches long, made of ash wood, and the core is the root of a Mandrake," Kiyoshi told Kiba.

"Thank you," said Kiba as he paid for the wand.

'_Cool, I wonder if that is what Akamaru will look like when he grows up. This magic stuff sounds like fun. If we have to go to school I might actually pay attention more often,'_ thought Kiba. With that in mind Kiba thanked Kiyoshi, bought his wand, and backed up. '_This guy is still crazy though,'_ Kiba added as an after thought.

"All right, next, you with the glasses, come up here. Good now hold out your wand hand. Good," instructed Kiyoshi. Shino did what he was told without a word. "Here try this one," said Kiyoshi. When Shino waved the wand a strange gas that smelled like a very low dose of pesticides, that was made especially to get rid of the bugs in Shino's body, appeared.

"Ahh, get it away from me. Evil gas. Evil gas. Ahhh," was Shino's reaction. Everyone in the room had an anime sweat drop. Kiyoshi waved his wand and the evil gas disappeared. "Sorry about that," said Shino.

'_Good none of my bugs were affected,'_ thought Shino.

"HE SPEAKS. SHINO CAN SPEAK WHOLE SENTENCES. I think I heard more out of you in the last three minutes than I have in the last THREE WEEKS," shouted Kiba.

"Alright, try this one," instructed Kiyoshi after he came back with a new wand. Shino looked at the wand suspiciously. When Shino gave the wand a hesitant wave a black and deep forest green light came out. Shino was surrounded by a swarm of insects.

'_Interesting,'_ thought Shino.

"Ah that must be your wand. It is 13 inches even, it is made of elder wood (Warning might be HP spoiler. Not that wand for those who have read the 7th book.), and is made from the hair from the main of a sphinx," Kiyoshi told Shino.

"Thank You," said Shino as he paid for the wand.

"Yes yes, are you getting a wand as well," Kiyoshi asked Kurenai-sensei.

* * *

"Hokage-sama I came to report on the mission at Hogwarts," said an ANBU. He was dressed in the normal ANBU fashion. He had a cat like mask on.

"Did you put their names on the mailing list?" questioned the Hokage.

"Well actually, their names were already on the list," answered the ANBU. The Hokage's eyes widened for a second.

"But that would mean," started the Hokage.

"Yes," the ANBU answered the unfinished remark.

"Very well, was there anything else unusual?" asked the Hokage.

* * *

Alright I am stopping there. Please review and ask any questions you may have and also answer these questions: 

Should Kurenai-sensei be a witch?

What house should they be in: Gryffindor or Slytherin? The will all be in the same house.

Thank you now press that button that will allow you to review please.


	6. Witches and Wizards

Hi, I am back. No matter how many stars I wish on, pennies I throw into a fountain, or how much I study and save up my money, I never have and never will own Naruto, Harry Potter, or any other anime or movie that gets thrown into this fanfic.

"Talking"

'_Thinking__'

* * *

_

"Yes yes, are you getting a wand as well," Kiyoshi asked Kurenai-sensei.

"Yes, I am getting a wand also," replied Kurenai-sensei. '_The Third did tell me to get a wand if the wands worked for my genin,' _thought Kurenai-sensei.

"Alright then get up here, I am sorry miss but what was your name again," asked Kiyoshi.

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. It is a pleasure to meet you," Kurenai-sensei replied civilly as she walked up.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kurenai-san. Now hold out your wand hand," Kiyoshi said in an equally civil voice. Kiyoshi went into the back to get a wand while the tape measurer started measuring Kurenai-sensei.

"Try this one Kurenai-san," instructed Kiyoshi. Kurenai-sensei gave the wand a flick when the flick was finished the store turned almost pitch black and red clouds could just barely be seen scattered around the front. Soon the clouds turned into miniature lightning storms.

"Ahhh," Kiyoshi screamed from the lack of light.

'_I am glad that Kurenai-sensei puts us through scarier genjutsu almost daily. It would have been embarrassing to have been scared of that.'_ Team 8 thought simultaneously.

Once Kiyoshi calmed down he made the storms and darkness disappear.

"Okay let's try this one," Kiyoshi stated. When Kurenai-sensei gave this wand a flick a black and crimson light came out with an item from each element circling her protectively in a nice gently breeze.

"That is defiantly your wand Kurenai-san. It is 13 and 3/10 inches long. It is made out of Oak and the core of the wand is that of a Boggart's heartstring," Kiyoshi informed Kurenai-sensei.

"Thank you," replied Kurenai-sensei as she bought her wand.

"Alright guys it is time to head back home," Kurenai-sensei told her team.

"Hai," all three of them said.

'T_hose four are the weirdest costumers I have ever had,' _thought Kiyoshi as they left.

* * *

Kohana

Hai Hokage-sama. There was one other thing. There was an additional list and Kurenai-san's name was on that mailing list," informed the ANBU.

'_Why would Kurenai-san's name be on that list? The only possibilities I can think of are either ridiculous or they know more than they should,' _thought the Third.

"Very well, you are dismissed," Hokage-sama told the ANBU.

"Hai," the ANBU said before disappearing.

'_I think things just became much more complicated. There is defiantly no turning back now. I just hope __these four, um, five are up to the mission,' _thought the Third before going back to his paperwork.

* * *

One Week Later

"We're finally back. This mission was cool. I wish we could have bashed in some heads though," exclaimed Kiba.

"Arf bark arf," agreed Akamaru.

"Before you go and terrorize the village, we need to report back to the Hokage-sama," Kurenai-sensei said before Kiba could run off.

With that they all went to the Hokage's tower.

Knock. Knock.

"Enter," came the Hokage's voice from behind the door.

"Team 8 reporting from their mission," Kurenai-sensei said in an official voice after everyone bowed in respect.

"Yes, did the wands work?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, the second wand each of us tried worked for us," reported Kurenai-sensei.

"Including yourself, Kurenai-san?" asked the Hokage.

"Hai," was Kurenai-sensei's reply.

"Good, then I will explain the second part of the mission…," peck peck peck peck. The Hokage began until he was interrupted by four owls outside his window.

"Ah, this will make the explanation much easier. Hinata would you let the owls in," asked the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama," answered a confused Hinata. Hinata went to the window and let all four of the owls in. Three went past her while one landed right in front of her.

* * *

Hinata's POV

'_Why is this owl looking at me like that? What is that tied to its leg.'_ I took the item off the owl's leg and noticed it was a letter addressed to her. '_I wonder what this is. I better open it. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and __Wizardry__, it sounds like a school. Kiyoshi__-san__ did mention something about school. Wait ENGLAND. I remember seeing a map while we were in Japan and England was like on the other side of the world. I should probably read the letter.__ You are accepted into this school, items you will need, starts Sept. 1, expect your reply no latter than July 20__th _(AN. I know it is different in the movies and books but they are farther away so they need to leave latter.)_please also include a place where you and the three others that received a letter can meet a representative of ours to help you obtain your supplies .Okay maybe what the Hokage was saying will clear this up.'

* * *

_

Shino's POV

'_An owl, it does not look hungry so it should be safe._ I reach out for the letter and open it._ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and __Wizardry__ is that a school like Kiyoshi-san mentioned. I continued to read it. This school is in England, but that is about one-fourth to half way around the world, why would they want us. __The rest is just contact dates and items we will need. The Hokage will probably tell us more here in a second.

* * *

_

Kiba's POV

_An owl, maybe I should chase it, but wait what's that on its leg. A letter addressed to me. Maybe I should open it and read it. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hey Kiyoshi-san did mention a school. It is in someplace called England. England, England, where have I heard that before. Oh yeah, it is some far off country. Why do they want us to go to England? __Cool they except dogs and bugs so Akamaru and Shino can come .__Maybe the Hokage will explain this.

* * *

_

Kurenai-sensei's POV

'_A carrier bird, we do not usually use owls but that might be common from this place._' I picked up the letter and started to read it.

Letter

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England '_This is weird, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I think I am a bit old to go to school. I better read on.'_

Dear Kurenai-san, we are pleased to inform you that we would like to invite you to our school as an assistant teacher. You are a witch. We are sorry to inform you that we could not pick up on your magic while you were a child because we did not have knowledge of your small town and it was only you. With the addition of three others we were able to learn of the four of you. We would like for you to be an assistant teacher so you have a chance to learn to control your magic and so the other three, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba have an adult since they will be the only other ones there from your area. We look forward to your reply no later than July 20.

'_Okay I am a witch along with Hinata and Shino and Kiba are wizards. We are being invited to attend or teach at a school that is in a different continent, from the map I saw, and they probably speak, mainly, another language. I have a feeling this is our next mission. Luckily there is a jutsu that will teach us a lot of another language and allow us to slowly improve with practice. The Hokage will probably explain in a moment.'

* * *

_

Normal POV

"It seems you four have gotten your letters. Kurenai-san and Shino-san, may I see your letters?" asked the Hokage.

"Hai," Kurenai-sensei and Shino replied as they handed over their letters.

"As I thought," said the Hokage while handing Shino back his letter, "but Kurenai-san I will say I am surprised by yours," the Hokage continued while handing Kurenai-sensei her letter.

"For the next part of the mission I want you three, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, to pose as students for the whole year. Akamaru may join you as well. Kurenai-san, I want you to pose as an assistant teacher. From there I want all five of you to obtain information on this society, both good and evil, and tell us if they pose a threat and if they could in the future. I also want you gain as much information on how they work in society. This school is split up into four houses that you will be shorted into, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I want you three to stay in the same house. Ravenclaw is for the smart. It would not be a good idea to be in that house because they might question you and find out you are ninjas. Hufflepuff is for the kind hearted. Again, this house would not be the best idea because they are so kind hearted. You might not be able to get enough of an equal base idea of their culture from them. Gryffindor is for the brave. This house would be okay because you would be able to get an even idea of the good and bad. Slytherin is for the sly. This would also be a good house. It would show more of the negative side but it is better to have a more negative view and know all the threats than be oblivious to these threats. It is common for people who have no magic in their family to have magic and go to school so do not worry about drawing attention to you because of that. I want you four to inform them you will meet them at Mount Yari. I am sending this team on this mission for several reasons. One your instructor is a genjutsu master so if the wands did not work we would still be able to complete the mission. Two you are all heads of clans so in the future you are going to have to go to foreign areas and delegate while gathering information and keeping items secrets and this would allow you to practice in a safe environment. Three, your team is most likely to keep it on the down low while taking it seriously. And lastly, which I did not know until a week ago, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai-san, you four are witches and wizards. Any questions," The Third informed Team 8.

"WE'RE WIZARDS AND WITCHES," yelled Kiba.

" Yes," answered the Third.

"Ano, when should we tell them to meet us?" asked Hinata.

"In three days. During that time I want you to come up with cover ups and decide which house you would like to be in. Anything else? No, then you are dismissed," the Third told Team 8.

"Hai," Team 8 coursed. After they bowed they left the office.

* * *

Okay I am finished. I would like to thank all of those that reviewed. I would also like to thank Pyros Aves for the idea of having Kurenai-sensei looking into spells which lead to the idea of her being an assistant teacher.

What house should they be in?

1 Gryffindor

0 Slytherin

What subject should Kurenai-sensei assist in? It has to be one of the classes they have to take their first year besides flying since they take that once.

Thank you for reading and please review. I take anonymous reviews.


	7. Leaving

Hi, I'm back. Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing. Someone asked in the review how Akamaru could go since Hogwarts just accepts birds, frogs, and cats. First I would like to point out that Ron has a rat and it was his older brother's rat so Hogwarts probably isn't that strict. Secondly I made Kiba think _Cool they except dogs and bugs so Akamaru and Shino can come. _Since this is a cross over it is defiantly going to be AU, so Hogwarts is allowing a broader amount of creatures.

One thing I noticed when I said June 20 I meant sooner not later. Thank you.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Now, even though everyone knows this, my disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, or any other random shows, movies, or books. Now on with the story.

* * *

Hokage's POV

'_The council better be right about this mission. To be honest though, even before we found out they were actual witches and wizards, I did not have many options. The council and I agreed that a school would be the best bet. The only school we could find, which in itself was hard, that would not be __suspicious and allow them to attend__ was this school in England, Hogwarts.__ The only way we could keep this school unsuspicious was for them to be first years. That meant they had to be eleven, which was the age of our Rookie 9._

_If I sent Team 7, __Naruto would be challenging everyone in sight and complain if they did not have ramen, Sakura would bang Naruto on the head then try and get Sa__s__uke to go out with her. The only problem Sa__s__uke would have is if someone kept on saying that he was bad at something or made fun of his surname, which would probably happen. I do not even want to think what Kakashi would do to the females there, or more importantly, what the females would do if they figured out that book of his. If i sent them the school would be in shambles and on fire before the end of the year._

_Team 10 would have not have been the worce choice, but they weren't the best choice either. The only problems are that Shikamaru, more likely than not, would still not __try in class, Ino would try to demand that every male she met do as she said, and it would probably be hard to explain what happened if someone called Choji fat. Sadly, they were my second choice._

_We might have been able to use Team Gai, but with Lee and Gai alone people would either be too scared to talk or too suspicious to give out any information.__ Tenten has a small fascination with sharp objects and might scare some students. Neji's attitude would also scare the students. Gai and Lee would also try to get people to do some exercises that would be hard to explain. If Gai became an assistant teacher I would fear for his students and the mission._

_With Team 8, Shino is calm enough not to reveal anything and is quiet and attentive enough to gather information, plus he could let his bugs out to do a little information gathering. Hinata is quiet enough that people will talk because they will not notice she is there. She is also kind enough to gain friends that will tell of what the wizarding culture entails, along with its threats. Also, with her Byakugan, we might be able to see how their magic works. Kiba might be loud but is smart enough to not let anything major slip. If he is close the others can quiet him down easily and Hinata can make sure that Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru do not lose their tempers. Kiba being loud will also help them fit in with another group that would be harder for Shino and Hinata to fit in with. Akamaru will be able to get people to think he is cute and Kiba could ask questions while they are distracted. Akamaru could also pick up information while he is alone. Kurenai-sensei might be a new jounin and this might be her first team, _(AN. I do not know if it is true but that is what I have been hearing.) _but she will be able to keep quiet, plus she can change the way she acts as a teacher flawlessly. Team 8 was defiantly the best, if not the only, choice. Plus with them actually being witches and wizards we would of sent them anyway.'

* * *

_

Three days later on Mt. Yari before their representative arrived.

Kurenai-sensei's POV

"Does everyone remember the cover up stories?" I asked.

"Hai," Team 8 replied.

"Kiba, where are we from?"I asked for a pop quiz.

"Kyoto City, Japan," answered Kiba.

"Good, Shino why must you wear sunglasses at all times?"

"I have extremely sensitive eyes and my ophthalmologist requires it of me, here is my note stating that it is required," answered Shino.

"Good, Hinata why are we going to request that we be allowed to train and that we are allowed to train while no one is watching?"

"We come from martial arts families and we are not allowed to show anyone that is not in that family or that does not live in that part of our community that is our sparing partner our styles," answered Hinata.

_It looks like they know their cover stories. I wonder if they have decided on a house yet._

"What house are you three going for?" I asked curiously.

"We are going for Gryffindor, since they will probably trust us more and it sounds like Slytherins do not trust each other and the other houses wouldn't trust Slytherin, but if the first one that goes up gets in Slytherin, or another house, then the other two will follow," answered Hinata.

"Good I want you all to relax while we wait for the representative to show," I told them. '_I can not have them train because we do not know how the representative is going to get here and I do not want them to be suspicious right away. I hope my team is ready for this. This is a year long mission. __The Third even said that this mission is probable a B or higher ranked because of the length and lack of knowledge of the people, community, and well everything. I haven't told my team because I do not want Hinata to be nervous or Kiba to get to hyper. I better ask them a couple more things before the person shows up.__'_

"If they take us to get wands what do we do?" I asked.

"We take our wands out and ask if these are wands," answered Shino.

"What do we do if they ask how we already have wands?" I asked again.

"We answer we dressed in robes one year for Halloween and came across this weird town. We thought it was just a carnival or something. We noticed that the money needed to buy items was different than what we had so we asked where we could get the money needed because it looked fun. They told us it was the big building in the back called Gringotts. We went up to the building and saw little people dressed up as goblins. We exchanged our money there and looked around. We found a store that looked interesting and went in. The guy asked if we wanted to buy a wand. It sounded fun so we did. He started talking about wand hands, muggles, and muggle borns. Some interesting things happened but we thought it was just special effects. We bought the wand that he said was ours and left," answered Kiba.

"Good, why did we bring the wands with us?" I asked.

"We wanted to see if they were really wands," answered Hinata.

"Excellent, now the person should be here in five minutes so I want you to make sure you have everything and looked relaxed," I ordered them. '_We have to be very careful.'_

"Hai," Team 8 answered.

* * *

Shino's POV

_'Kurenai-sensei just finished quizzing us. I think she wants to make sure everything goes smoothly. It makes since. I would not be surprised if this mission was higher that C ranked because of the length, distance, and lack of information.__ We can not risk messing up since this mission will take about a year. It is still surprising that we are either wizards or witches .We __have__ to gather information while taking classes. We are on a mission and going to a school to learn about abilities that no one else in Kohana has. Kiba and Akamaru look like they can not wait to go, while Hinata seems nervous and relieved at the same time.'

* * *

_

Kiba's POV

'_I wonder what Kurenai-sensei's problem is. Why is she quizzing us so much? I mean it is only a C ranked mission. We would probably get stuck doing this even if the Hokage and the council did not find out about this world since we are actual wizards and witches. Oh well. I will just go to this school get information on the community and, unless the classes are entertaining, goof off in class. Well, maybe not Kurenai-sensei's class. This will rock and I will be able to do things no one else in the village can do. I wonder if Akamaru, in his human form, can do magic. The person should be here in a minute so a better look ready.'

* * *

_

Hinata's POV

_'I can't believe we are leaving the village for a year today. When I told my father that I had a year long mission to gather information and learn a new style of defen__s__e and offense, I do not know if a could call it fighting, I do not know if he was happy or mad. Mad that he could not __criticize__ me for a year or happy he was rid of me for a year.__ He told me to not bother coming back until I improved dramatically. I will show him that I can do this. I have a year away from the disappointed looks. I will use that time to __become stronger and faster. I will work on making my own form that is unique and different from the Hyuuga fighting style. I wonder if it is possible to do magic without a wand. If so, I could put that in the form as an added bonus. I just hope that I am better at magic than I am at fighting.

* * *

_

Akamaru's POV

_'I can't believe that we are going to a school of magic. This will be so fun. The school allows cats so there is no way I am going to get board. I still have to gather information though. Maybe the other animals can tell me something. They do have heightened senses so they will probably sense any danger in the school before the humans notice it. We will also have to spar. After one of the spars that I take human form in I am going to steal Kiba's wand and see if I can do magic if he doesn't let me try when I ask. The person should be here soon. I should get on Kiba before the person gets here.'_

_

* * *

_

That is the end of anothe chapter. Please review.

Here are some questions I would love if you answered.

What should Kurenai-sensei assist teaching? It has to be one of the classes they take their first year besides flying since they take that once. 

Transfiguration 1

Charms 1

No other votes so far

What house should Team 8 be in? 

Gryffindor 1

Slytherin 0

Thank you to all who review and vote.


	8. Supplies, Limits, and Blind?

Hi readers. Thank you for bearing with me. I am going to start the transfer from Naruto to Harry Potter now. Sorry for the wait. The story will, hopefully, move faster now. One of the people said that I should add YYH to the story. I have been thinking about it and came up with an idea. It won't be a main part of this story, even though I might mention them every once in a while, but it will be a main part, or at least a sub main part of the overall story. Enjoy.

Moon Spirt does not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashback**_

_**"Flashback talking"**_

_**'Flashback thinking'

* * *

**_

Normal POV

BANG

"What, where did that sound come from?" exclaimed Kiba.

"Grrr Arf bark grrrrrr," Akamaru voiced once he saw the biggest man he has ever seen. The man's face was covered with hair, either from his hair, beard, or mustache. If it wasn't for his clothes and the color of his hair some might of called him Santa Claus.

" 'ello, are you four Ms. Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba?" asked this mysterious person.

"Yes, we are. Who are you?" answered Kurenai-sensei. '_Luckily the Hokage showed my students and me that jutsu. Hopefully we will have English down before school starts.'_

"Sorry, I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I am the representative from Hogwarts. I was sent to get you to England and help get your supplies," answered Hagrid, "Um Miss is your name Hinata?" asked Hagrid.

"Um y-yes, why?" Hinata asked. 

"Are you blind?" Hagrid asked.

"W-w-what, no I a-am n-n-n-not bl-bl-blin-n-nd. W-why?" Hinata managed to stutter out.

"Sorry, it is just most people with pale eyes like yours are blind, so I figured I'd ask before we started," answered Hagrid embarrassedly.

'_Oh no,' _Shino and Kiba thought simultaneously.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hi Hinata how are you today?" asked Kiba.**_

_**"G-g-good, h-how a-a-about y-y-you Kiba-k-kun?"**__** Hinata asked back.**_

_**"You know Hinata you really need to do something about that stutter. It will make people think you are weird. Your stutter, eyes, and always blending in until people don't notice you are there is kind of creepy and weird."**_

_**'Not again. I wonder how many times Kiba can do this before Hinata snaps,' Shino thought as he watched his male teammate terrorize his female teammate. It has been five days since Team 8 has been formed and Kiba has been harassing Hinata about her stutter and other things.' If Hinata does not do something soon I might send some insects to him to make him shut up.'**_

_**"Really Hinata, you do act kind of creepy and the stuttering, fingers, and eyes are just plain weird," Kiba continued not noticing the vein on**__** Hinata's**__** forehead.**__** "You really need to," Kiba never got to finish that sentence because Hinata finally had enough. Hinata stood up, activated her Byakugan, and closed up all of Kiba's tenketsu.**_

**_'113 times is your limit then Hinata. I will have to remember that,' thought Shino._**

_**Unfortunately for Kiba, this was before training and Shino claimed it never happened when asked while keeping Hinata occupied with a butterfly. When asked if what Kiba said was true, the butterfly went from side to side and Hinata followed with her head making it look like she was saying 'no it was not true'.**** They all had to do three on one. Akamaru had to fight as the third one so Kiba did not even have Akamaru's help. **_

**_End Flashback

* * *

_**

"Um it is o-o-okay. Um, H-h-hagrid-san, um I m-m-mean Mr. Hagrid, h-h-how are we getting to E-e-england?" asked Hinata.

"Just call me Hagrid; Mr. Hagrid makes me feel old. We are getting to England by using a portkey," answered Hagrid.

"What's a portkey," asked Kiba.

"A portkey is an item that lets you travel great distances if you are touching it at a certain time. They look like ordinary items so muggles don't become suspicious," answered Hagrid as he took out an old boot, "Now just touch this and we will be in England in about seven seconds." After that everyone touched the old boot. Soon after they touched the boot they noticed that it looked like they were spinning rapidly while being sucked outwards. When it stopped Kurenai-sensei and Hagrid were the only ones standing.

"I AM NEVER TRAVELING BY PORTKEY AGAIN," screamed Kiba.

"Kiba, um could y-you please be a little b-bit more quiet. Everyone is staring," requested Hinata.

"Oops, sorry about that," was Kiba's only remark.

"Ah, don't yer worry. I hate traveling by portkey myself," remarked Hagrid, "We need to go to Gringotts first so that yer four can get some money."

"Hai," Team 8 replied by mistake.

"Um hi to you to," Hagrid said as he was walking to Gringotts, misunderstanding what they said.

"Sorry about that Hagrid. In English Hai is yes. We are still getting used to this new language," explained Kurenai-sensei as she and her team followed.

"Don't yer worry 'bout it. Here we are. Gringotts safest place in the wizardin' world, well besides Hogwarts 'course. Beware though they use goblins in here. Yeh'd be crazy to rob the place," Hagrid informed them as they walked up to one of the Goblins under the currency exchange sign.

"We would like to make an exchange in money," informed Kurenai-sensei as the goblin looked at here funny and mumbled something about foreigners.

"Give me your money and I'll exchange it," replied the goblin. Kurenai-sensei gave the goblin the money and the goblin gave Kurenai-sensei the equal amount in wizarding money. Once the exchange was made Kurenai-sensei split the money up and gave her team their money.

"The Galleons are the gold ones. There are seventeen of the silver ones, Sickles, to a Galleon. There are twenty-nine of the bronze ones, Knuts to a Sickle. It is easy enough," Hagrid told them as they left Gringotts," Do yeh three have yer letters."

"Yes," they said making sure they said it in English this time.

"Good, we will start with yer books then," Hagrid said as he walked to a store that said Flourish and Blotts book store. From there they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hello, Hogwarts dears?" asked a squat witch.

"Yes, I would like a set of robes also. This is Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and I am Kurenai. Who are you?" replied Kurenai-sensei.

"I am Madam Malkin. If you follow me I will get you all ready. Don't worry there are no stairs," answered Madam Malkin, the last part she said while looking at Hinata, "Okay Hinata why don't you go first."

"Um Okay," answered Hinata as she walked up to the stool with no help, much to the surprise of Madam Malkin.

"Dear aren't you blind?" asked Madam Malkin confused. '_That is 2,'_ thought Kiba and Shino at the same time.

"N-no, I am n-not b-b-blind," answered Hinata as she turned thirteen shades of red.

"Sorry about that dear. It is just with those eyes I thought you were blind," replied an even more embarrassed Madam Malkin, as she put a set of robes over Hinata's head after Hinata took off her jacket. After all of them obtained their robes they went out and finished their shopping. Kurenai-sensei bought an owl so she could report to the Hokage once every two months like she was told to. She name the owl Gensou (illusions). It was a black owl that looked like the colors on the feathers changed depending on the light. She is supposed to be good for long trips.

"Now all yeh need are yer wands," Hagrid told them.

"Hagrid are these actual wands?" asked Shino. This shocked Hagrid because he has not heard Shino speak yet and thought he was a mute for a second. Once he saw the wands he was even more shocked.

"Merlin's pants those are wands. Where did yeh get them?" asked Hagrid.

We dressed up in robes one year for Halloween and came across this weird town. We thought it was just a carnival or something. We noticed that the money needed to buy items was different than what we had, it was the money we just got at Gringotts, so we asked where we could get the money needed because it looked fun. They told us it was the big building in the back called Gringotts. We went up to the building and saw, what we thought were, little people dressed up as goblins. We exchanged our money there and looked around. We found a store that looked interesting and went in. The guy asked if we wanted to buy a wand. It sounded fun so we did. He started talking about wand hands, muggles, and muggle borns. Some interesting things happened but we thought it was just special effects. We bought the wand that he said was ours and left," answered Kiba.

"That most of been an interesting Halloween, but if that is the case then it is time ter start heading ter Hogwarts," Hagrid told them.

"We ar-are going to H-hogwarts now, b-but I thought s-school did not start until the f-first," said a confused Hinata.

"It doesn't, but we wanted ter get yeh guys there early so yeh could get a feelin' for England and so Ms. Kurenai could choose what subject she was goin' to assist in and get a feel for it," answered Hagrid.

* * *

Okay another chapter down. I will probably do the train the next chapter. I did not mean to make Kiba look like a jerk. I was thinking more of him being thick-headed. Also I tried to write with a little of Hagrid's accent. I do not know if it worked, but that is why it may sound weird if I failed. Please review.

Votes

Team 8 should be in what house?

Gryffindor-1

Slytherin-0

Kurenai-sensei should assist in what subject?

Charms-1

Transfiguration-1

Potions-0

History of Magic-0

Herbology-0

What ever I forgot-0

Please review.


	9. Train

Hi I'm back. It is Time for things to become a little more like Hogwarts. I still do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I owned Naruto, Team 8 would be the main characters and either there would be no demon or Hinata would have the demon. I am sorry for the whole Hinata blind thing but it is important for information gathering in the future.

"Talking"

"_Spells"_

**"Japanese talking"**

'_Thinking'_

Regular

Now it is time for the story.

* * *

Normal POV

"I can't believe they are making us ride all the way to this train station and back. We were already at Hogwarts, why did we have to leave?" complained Kiba. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were in a compartment in the very back of the Hogwarts Express. Kiba was sitting next to the window with Akamaru in his lap and Shino was on the opposite side of the seat. Hinata was sitting in the middle of the seat facing them.

"It's not that bad Kiba and this way we will be able to meet some people and **about the culture here," **Hinata answered stressing the last part.

"Hn, this will be very beneficial to us and we might learn some more about this new culture, both English and magic," continued Shino.

"Um someone is here," Hinata informed Shino and Kiba. Sure enough there was a black shadow on the other side of the window. After a moment the person slowly opened the compartment door.

"May I join you in here, everywhere else is full?" asked a scrawny boy that looked to be about their age a little awkwardly. He had jet-black hair and green eyes. He was also wearing glasses.

"Sure, go ahead," replied Kiba as Hinata moved to sit between her two teammates to make the newcomer, and herself, more comfortable.

"Thanks, my name is Harry Potter," Harry stated. He looked like he was bracing himself for something, but by the way he relaxed, it did not come.

"I'm Kiba, this is my dog Akamaru, the silent one that you can barely see his face is Shino, and the quiet girl is Hinata," Kiba introduced them while pointing to each of them. Before anything else could be said another person opened the door. This person also looked to be about their age, admittedly, a little tall for their age. He had red hair and freckles.

"Anyone sitting there, everywhere else is full," asked the red-head while pointing to the window seat next to Harry.

"No, go right ahead," Kiba answered.

"Thanks, I'm Ron," Ron introduced after he sat down. Before the others could make an introduction two guys, probably twins, with red hair that looked a couple of years older than them opened the door.

"Hey Ron," started one.

"were going," continued the other.

"to the middle,"

"of the train with Lee."

"He has a gigantic tarantula," they finished at the same time.

"Oh by the way, I'm Fred Weasley"

"And I'm George Weasley"

"Who are you," Fred and George both said.

"Wait, is he," started Fred.

"He is, isn't he," interrupted George, as both Fred and George were looking at Harry.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you," Fred and George said at the same time.

"Yes," Harry answered meekly.

"Can we see," started George.

"the scar," continued Fred.

"on your forehead," asked Fred and George together. After they asked Harry pulled up his bangs to show the scar.

"Wicked," Ron, Fred, and George said at the same time.

'_They are making a big deal about Harry and that scar. It might be beneficial to look into that,'_ thought Shino.

'_I wonder why they are so impressed by that scar. I guess I will have to look it up to find out' _thought Hinata.

'_Pouf, that scar is not that impressive. I don't see why they are all getting so worked up over so little of a thing. It might be important though. I'll just ask Shino in a week or this guy in a second,' _thought Kiba.

"Oh yeah, who are you guys?" asked Fred.

"I am Kiba, Akamaru is my dog, the quiet shy girl is Hinata, and the guy you can only see half the face of is Shino," Kiba introduced, yet again.

"Nice to meet you," George said.

"See you latter Ron," Fred said. After that Fred and George left the compartment. After that, there was an uncomfortable silence until.

"Hey what was all that about the scar and stuff," Kiba asked boldly.

"That, I don't know all the details, but apparently when I was one year old some guy, You Know Who, was spreading fear in the wizarding community decided that he wanted to kill me, so he went to my house, killed my parents, and preformed a curse that was suppose to kill me. Somehow it backed fired and I got a scar and he either died or is hanging onto life by a thread as a spirit," answered Harry.

"Um w-who is You Know Who?" Hinata asked timidly.

"His name is Voldemort," everyone noticed that Ron cringed at the mentioning of the name, "People still have not gotten over it so most people do not like to hear the name," explained Harry.

"Where are you guys from? You look foreign," Ron asked. It was obvious that he wanted a subject change.

"Kyoto City, Japan," answered Shino. After Harry and Ron heard the answer they jumped a little. They had forgotten that Shino was there.

"JAPAN, that is bloody far away. Isn't there a school that you can go to there?" remarked Ron.

"T-to be honest w-we d-don't know. I guess there are schools i-in Japan. We d-didn't even know that w-we were Wizards and a w-witch until w-we received letters from Hogwarts," Hinata replied. '_Well technically it is the truth by omission. We did not know we were witches or wizards until we received the letters,'_ thought Hinata.

"That makes since. Don't worry, I didn't know about this world until I got my letter either and both of my parents were either a witch or a wizard and I am apparently famous here," Harry said encouragingly, whether to them, himself, or both not even he knew. They sat in silence for about half an hour. At that time the food trolley came to their cabin.

"Anything off the carts, dears?" asked a dimpled woman as she opened the door. Ron politely declined. Harry, Kiba, Hinata, and even Shino were curious about the candy so they went out to see what she had. By the time they came back in they had enough candy for the five, six if you count Akamaru and seven if you count Scabbers, of them until the end of the week. They sat there and relaxed for a while and everyone, including Shino although sparsely, was involved in some small talk. That is, until Kiba had an idea.

"Hey, do either of you know of any spells?" Kiba asked. Harry said no quickly.

"My brothers, Fred and George, told me of a spell, but I have not been able to try it out," replied Ron.

"C-can you show us?" Hinata asked.

"Okay," after Ron replied he took out his rat, Scabbers, and his wand. Before he could perform his spell the door opened.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost one," asked a bushy haired brown hair. She was already in her Hogwarts robes. Behind her there was a boy with a round face.

"No," was Ron's quick response. Unfortunately, she was now looking at his wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then," the girl said.

"Er—okay then," replied Ron, "um before I do the spell, I have a question. Ah, Hinata are you blind?"

"N-no I am NOT blind," replied Hinata. Truth be told that was starting to annoy her.

'_63' _Shino and Kiba thought once that was finished.

"Oh, I-I am sor-rry," Ron said with pink ears. After that he started the spell.

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand afterwards but nothing happened. After that the girl started talking. Harry, Ron, Akamaru, and Kiba blocked her out right away. Neville went to continue his search for his toad. Hinata and Shino listened but gained nothing out of it accept that she was very studious and her name was Hermione Granger.

"…I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" Hermione said at the end. Since Kiba, Ron, and Harry blocked her out, Akamaru blocked her out and Hermione would not be able to understand anyway, and Shino made no move to answer, Hinata replied.

"I'm H-hinata Hyuuga, the boy with the dog is Kiba Inuzuka, his d-dog is Akamaru, the person on the o-other side of me is Shino Aburame, the r-red head is R-ron Weasley, and the last o-one is Harry Potter."

After Hinata mentioned Harry, Hermione started listing some books that had Harry in them. After that she started listing the house she hoped she would be in. She left after she said that they might want to change because they should be there soon. After she left Hinata grabbed her robes and headed for the nearest bathroom so the boys could change.

Knock knock. "Is e-everyone changed," Hinata asked meekly.

"Yes Hinata, you can come in," Kiba said.

**"What are you afraid that you will walk in on one of us without a shirt on or something? I mean on missions Shino, Akamaru, you, and I sleep in the same tent, without Kurenai-sensei in the tent with us." **Kiba asked teasingly.

**"Kiba,"** Hinata shrieked. Hinata's blush made a tomato look pale. Luckily for her Akamaru decided to bite in before things got out of hand. Akamaru gave a small nip on Kiba's hand and jumped into Hinata's arms.

"Good boy Akamaru," Hinata said while petting Akamaru. Whether Akamaru nipped at Kiba to because he thought the commit was too perverted or because he wanted to be petted by Hinata no one will ever know.

"The train has stopped, we should probably start heading out," Shino said while Harry and Ron tried to figure out what happened, Kiba was nursing his hand, and Hinata was petting Akamaru. Harry and Ron jumped at hearing Shino's voice, while Hinata and Kiba just nodded.

Before they had a chance to leave the compartment door opened.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" said a boy with whitish blonde hair with a sneer on his face. He had, for a lack of a better term, to human gorillas (A/N sorry for lack of imagination) behind him.

"Yes," replied Harry. It looked as if they have met before.

"These two behind me are Crabbe and Goyle and I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Malfoy said.

After Malfoy introduced himself Ron gave a cross between a cough and a snicker.

"Think my name is funny do you. Well I don't need to ask yours, with all that hand me down items you must be a Weasley," Malfoy said and turned to Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," remarked Harry.

"Better be careful, Potter, keep on hanging out with riffraff like Weasley and those foreigners, especially Blindie, and you will go the same way as your parents," Malfoy threatened.

"I-I am NOT BLIND," Hinata said in a somewhat strong voice that surprised everyone. '_64.'_

"I highly suggest that you leave now are face dire consequences," Shino stated from his seat that was somewhat in the shadows. Draco and his cronies did not see him so were surprised to hear him speak.

"What if we don't want to leave? We already finished all of our food and it looks like you have plenty to share," Malfoy retorted.

"I won't do that," Kiba said with a sneer. Akamaru was growling beside him. Ignoring the warning, Crabbe reached for some food. Luckily for him, before Akamaru attacked or Shino let some bugs out, to see how they would affect wizards of course, Crabbe grabbed Scabbers. After that they all left before anymore rats could show.

"Man that guy is a jerk," Kiba said after they left.

"We should probably get off the train since it has stopped," Harry said once everyone looked somewhat cooled off. When they were reaching for their luggage they heard an announcement.

"We are at Hogwarts. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately." After the announcement they got off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here," shouted Hagrid over all of the other students. "Hi there Harry, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru, how have you been?" Hagrid asked once they were closer.

"Good and you Hagrid," Harry answered.

"Good, now do we have all the firs' years? Yes then follow me. Mind yer step, now!" Hagrid told all of the first years after answering Harry. Hagrid led them to a lake that had many boats in it. Hinata, Shino, Akamaru, and Kiba all got in one boat and it started moving, since they already did this once it was not as impressive. Once they reached the castle Hagrid was about to knock, before he did though he noticed a frog.

"Is anyone missing a frog?" Hagrid asked. Neville immediately dashed forward.

"Trevor! Thanks Hagrid," Neville said before he went back in line. After that Hagrid did knock.

* * *

Okay. I am going to stop there. This is your last chance on houses and assistant teacher so please do review. Also review to give me ideas and thank you to those that have reviewed.

Sorry for always having people forget Shino but he is kind of quiet and I keep remembering an episode post time skip.


	10. Sorting

Hi I am back. Polls are closed and the vote(s) cast. I have a definite idea how I want this story to go and I am hoping that I can get it to go that way soon. Because of this I will try to update faster. I have a pretty clear idea of how the first part is going to go so I will hopefully finish the first section of my ideas before mid-March, hopefully before Feb. ends. I am sorry if this story idea seems overused and worn out. I know that Naruto/HP crossovers are not uncommon. I hope that this idea to do it is not overused. Hopefully, when I finish part one and start part two it will seem original, or at least, more original.

WARNING: DO NOT READ IF NOT INTO _WRONG _PAIRINGS. This story is not going to be a Hin/Arka pairing if some are thinking that. If you want to write a story with that pairing please tell me I want to see how you did it.

IT IS SAFE.

Of course I **DO NOT **own Naruto or Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_"Spells"_

**"Japanese"

* * *

**

Story Time.

Knock, knock, knock. Hagrid knocked on the door three times. Soon after he knocked the door swung open. A tall witch with emerald-green robes and black hair stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid told the witch, Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall informed Hagrid. After that Professor McGonagall lead them through the entrance hall and into a small, empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room…" Professor McGonagall rambled on.

**"Kuso, hey guys, I know we all decided to be in Gryffindor, but what if the test we have to take is at the same time, or we can't get it so we are at least in the same house?"** Kiba whispered loudly to Hinata and Shino. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru are in the very back of the group so Professor McGonagall could not here them.

**"If it is a written exam, I will ****write**** the answers that I think will get us to Gryffindor and send an insect to each of you for you to trace the answers, if it is one at a time we will just have to figure out how to manipulate the test to get us in Gryffindor," **replied Shino calmly.

**"Sounds like a good plan Shino,"** Hinata agreed.

**"We need to do more missions like this. You actually talk and that is a good plan," **Kiba said absent mindedly.

"Arf," Akamaru, Shino guessed, barked in agreement.

"Hello Fat F-friar how is your day g-going?" Hinata asked the Fat Friar since the ghosts have just arrived in the room.

"Ah, I am doing wonderfully and I am glad that I saw you Hinata. There is something I have been meaning to ask you," started the Fat Friar.

"Yes, what is it?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Hinata, are you blind?" the Fat Friar asked innocently.

Twitch. "No. I. Am. Not. Blind." Twitch. Hinata answered while trying not to seem upset. The Fat Friar is a nice guy but that question was getting annoying. '_65'_

After that small exchange, Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall, after they formed a line. Since Team 8 have already seen the Great Hall they were not as impressed as the others. The others, however, we surprised and almost all of them were looking up at the invisible looking ceiling in awe. After the students were in front of the staff table Professor McGonagall reached for a four legged stool and an old ragged hat. After a second the bottom of the hat ripped open like a mouth and it started to sing.

(A/N: I do not own the song. Song, not spell.)

_**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

After the song ended the hall burst into applause.

After that Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, Abbott, Hannah."

Hannah stepped forward and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Aburame, Shino"

Shino walked up to the stool and put on the hat.

* * *

Shino's POV (A/N: Sorting Hat thoughts in bold.)

_'__**Now this is not something you see everyday. So you are a ninja.'**_

_'__You can read minds__ and our past__.'_

_**'Yes, but don't worry, whatever I see in your head I can not tell, unless you give me permission to. Now where to put you, you definitely have a head on your shoulders so you could go into R**__**avenclaw. You are very brave to sign up for that profession, especially at your age. You care deeply for bugs; I bit too much if you ask me. Why do you have bugs living in you?'**_

_'If you can see every part of our past, then why did you ask that question when the answer is looking you in the face? As for the house I would like Gryffindor.'_

_**'Whatever you say'**_

**"Gryffindor"

* * *

**

Normal POV

After that Shino went to the Gryffindor table calmly as the people at his table were cheering loudly. A few more names were called out and Hermione was put into Gryffindor.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

Hinata's POV

_**'Ah another ninja, you have a very kind heart, you are smart also, and you are willing to do anything, including die, for your friends and family. You also come from a very strong clan full of, shall we say, stuck up people. You know, you are one of the few people that come from a family like that and I can not find a thing, besides your family to put you in Slytherin.'**_

_'Ano, Sorting Hat-san, __does this mean you know everything that is in my head?_

_**'Yes but don't worry I can't tell anyone what I see in someone's head. Now where should I put you, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor?'**_

_'Sorting Hat-san can you put me in Gryffindor. I really need to become stronger so I am not so much of a disappointment to my family and Gryffindor seems like the best house for that.'_

**"Gryffindor"

* * *

**

Normal POV

With that, Hinata walked over to the Gryffindor table to Shino's right.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

* * *

Kiba's POV

'_**Why are there two minds here?'**_

_'Ah, there is a voice in my head. Hey wait are you the sorting hat? Can you read my mind? Oh yeah, Akamaru is still on my head.'_

_'Can you understand me?' Akamaru._

_**'Yes I am the Sorting Hat, I can read mines, and I can understand you Akamaru. Now where to put you? Hum, you are both incredibly brave. Better be.**_

**"Gryffindor."

* * *

**

Normal POV

Kiba, with Akamaru still on his head jumped off the stool, took off his hat and sat on the right of Hinata. After a while the sorting finished.

"Man, I'm happy we didn't agree on Slytherin, then we would be stuck with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle," Kiba whispered to Hinata and Shino. Shino and Hinata nodded in agreement. Harry, Ron, and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were sorted in Slytherin. Others were sorted but they have not met them yet. Soon Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

'_Is there such a thing as a sane wizard,' _Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru thought at the same time.

After that thought food magically appeared in front of everyone. At this the first years were amazed, or at least most of them. Soon the ghosts came in. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru were listening to hear what they could pick up about this place. By the end of the meal they learned why Nearly Headless Nick was nearly headless, that people with wizarding blood could become muggles, and a little about their classes. Soon they were dragged into the conversation.

"Hello you three, I am Seamus. Who are you?"

"Hi I am Kiba, this is Akamaru, the guy with the sunglasses is Shino, and the quiet girl is Hinata. It is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you four also. Um Hinata I have a question for you. Are you blind?" asked Seamus.

"No," Hinata said shortly. '_69'_ After that, he seemed a bit embarrassed and made up an excuse to leave. Soon a lot of people were talking to them. They made sure not to let out any secrets. Soon Dumbledore was standing again.

"Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered ('_We are not plants you know'_ thought Kiba). I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that." At that it looked like he was looking at the guys that introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

The third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.

Lastly I would like to inform you that we have a few foreign students this year along with an addition to the staff. They come all the way from Japan so please make them feel welcome. The addition to our staff is Ms. Kurenai Yuuhi; she will be assisting Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration along with helping her with her duties as head of house. Now, before we go off to bed lets sing the school song," Dumbledore told everyone.

_**(The Hogwarts Song, do not own)**_

_**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

_**Teach us something please,**_

_**Whether we be old and bald**_

_**Or young with scabby knees,**_

_**Our heads could do with filling**_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

_**So teach us things worth knowing,**_

_**Bring back what we've forgot,**_

_**Just do **__**your best, we'll do the rest,**_

_**And learn until our brains all rot."**_

After the Weasley twins finished they were sent to their common room.

"Yes, we are all in Gryffindor and Kurenai-sensei is head of our house. This is going to be great," Kiba said as they walked the halls following Percy.

"Yes, this will be fun and we will be able to start classes tomorrow," Hinata agreed.

"Hinata, did you have to remind me about classes. You just ruined my good mood," Kiba whined.

"Kiba, get over it. I am certain that even you are intrigued at some level of your consciousness of what we will be learning especially since we will be learning items of interest far beyond that an average person in our community is able to comprehend or has the innate ability to do," Shino said to try and get Kiba to stop complaining.

"Shino can you talk in SIMPLE Japanese or English, you lost me at intr-something or another," Kiba whined some more.

"Kiba I think Shino said that he thinks you should stop whining and that you will probably like some of the stuff we are going to learn. He also said that you will be able to do stuff other people in our community can't do which might help you," Hinata simplified.

"Really, why didn't you just say so Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Baka," was Shino's only reply. By this time they reached their common room after learning that the password was 'Caput Draconis'. Shino, Akamaru, and Kiba said goodnight to Hinata as they went to their dormitories. After that they fell asleep waiting for the next day.

* * *

So how was it. Not my best chapter yet but it needed to be in there. Please read and review. 


	11. Potions and Tea

Hi I am back. I still do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or anything else in that area. I also have no lawyers to help me get them. I am sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one.

"Talking"

**"Japanese"**

_"Spells or Songs"_

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

Story Time

* * *

"There look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru, hiding in Kiba's robes of course, heard people say these things about Harry on his way to class.

"Arf," Akamaru told Kiba.

**"Oh yeah, guys what did you think about Akamaru's plan from when we were getting our wands," **Kiba asked.

**"Ano, Kiba, I don't think we can do anything about the goblins while at Hogwarts," **Hinata said since she did not know that the plan did not involve goblins.

**"Goblins, who said it had to do anything with goblins, weren't you guys listening to Akamaru's plan," **Kiba asked seriously. Everyone, including Akamaru sweat dropped at that.

**"Baka, we are unable to understand Akamaru and the last thing you were talking about was how much you disliked the goblins," **Shino responded annoyed.

**"Oh yeah, well anyway, Akamaru's plan was to get the Hokage to send us to a school, then find someone who knows about as much as we do and befriend him, after that get as much information out of that person as possible. Akamaru thinks we should befriend Harry since he is obviously famous but knows nothing. He seems famous for defeating a threat so we could get a lot more information about this place through him than many others," **Kiba explained.

"Akamaru I think you are smarter than your partner," Shino replied, "That is a great plan."

"Hey, did you say that to insult me or compliment him," Kiba asked annoyed.

"Hn," was Shino's only response.

"I think we should go along with the plan," Hinata said to change the subject.

"Great, we have potions with him, lets do it then," Kiba said. With that the four headed for Potions. This was Friday. They have already had a lot of the classes but have not had Potions yet. Transfiguration was interesting to say the least. Professor McGonagall threatened to kick out anyone who played around. Professor Kurenai, which they all found weird to say, seemed like the perfect match. Even though she could be like a mothering figure she was strict during class. Everyone, not just Team 8, realized it would not be wise to try and test the limits, except for Malfoy and company. They ended up with a deduction of ten points and detention for making fun of Professor Kurenai's accent and looks, or at least that is the rumor. Team 8 found History of Magic extremely boring even if it was taught by a ghost. Shino, Hinata, and Hermione were the only ones able to stay awake in their class. Charms looked like it was going to be fun. Professor Flitwick seemed like the hands on active type of guy. DADA, much to Kiba's dismay, smelled strongly of garlic. The professor seemed like the nervous type. It was proven when he was asked about one of his adventures and started talking about the weather instead. Now it was time for double Potions and with the Slytherins to boot.

* * *

"Hello, I am your Potion's Master, Professor Snape. Now sit in your seats and be quiet," ordered Snape. After that he started roll. He paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new—celebrity," Snape said in a voice laced with sarcasm. After that he finished roll and started on a speech. After a while he decided to pick on Harry, even though he was taking notes.

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_'Added what to what, where did that come from,' _Kiba thought.

_'I was right. I though Snape's aurora felt like he was looking at someone he hated when he looked at Harry,'_ Hinata thought.

_'A sleeping potion, but he has not gone over that so why ask now?' _thought Shino.

"I don't know sir," replied Harry.

"Hump, clearly fame is not everything. Lets try again," Snape said, "Where would you find a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir."

"Maybe you should do some more reading before coming to class and not rely on your fame," Snape said.

"Hey, that isn't fair. He hasn't been acting all high and mighty and you have not taught us those things yet," yelled Kiba as he stood from his chair.

"Quiet! I will not have such obvious insubordination in my class. 15 house points from Gryffindor for that outburst and another 15 for the dog in your robes along with detention tonight. Now everyone, turn to page 364," Snape commanded. After that Potion class went by quietly, except Kiba saying words like teme, hime, ja-ku, and anything else he could think of, while giving Snape the bird anytime he wasn't looking.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me. I'm sorry you got detention from it," Harry said to Kiba after they were out of the dungeons.

"No problem. I use to get detention all the time at my old school and that guy was being a jerk anyway," answered Kiba.

"Hey, you guys know Hagrid right?" Harry asked and paused long enough to see the nods, "Ron and I are going to see him for tea around 5, want to come."

"Sure," Hinata answered. After that they headed for the Great Hall and saw Fred and George.

"Hi guys," said Fred.

"How are you?" asked George.

"We just came out of double Potions. I don't know whether to say great because it is over or terrible because we still feel the affects, you?" replied Harry.

"Ouch, Snape is a git," Fred said.

"Oh Hinata,"

"we have,"

"a favor,"

"to ask,"

"you," Fred and George took turns saying.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"We have this great potion that we want to see if it will give sight to the sightless. Will you try it?" they asked together. '_100,101'_

"There is just one problem with me trying that," Hinata replied.

"What?" the twins asked confused.

"I'll tell you if you come closer. Closer. Closer. Closer still. Good. I. Am. Not. Blind." Hinata said in a deathly whisper that promised years of pain if they did not apologize and soon. This sent shivers down anyone that could here her spines.

"Sorry,"

"we didn't know,"

"honestly."

"Please forgive us," the twins begged for forgiveness.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Hinata said with a big smile as if nothing happened.

_'She is scary,' w_ent through everyone's mind.

After that, Harry, Ron, Shino, Hinata, Akamaru, and Kiba went to Hagrid's hut. While there, they talked about their day and learned of an attempt break in at Gringotts. Soon Kiba had to leave for his detention and Shino and Hinata to talk to Kurenai-sensei.

* * *

"Hello Kurenai-sensei. How are you?" Shino asked.

"Good," replied Kurenai-sensei.

"Kurenai-sensei, when will be able to start training?" asked Hinata.

"Tomorrow, the Headmaster gave us permission and told me of a room we could use without being disturbed. Where is Kiba?" Kurenai-sensei said.

"He was given detention for sticking up for Harry in class. I think he did it so we could gain his trust since we decided it would be wisest to befriend Harry," answered Shino, while defending Kiba.

"I think detention his detention should be ending soon," continued Hinata.

"Okay, you two go meet Kiba outside his detention room," commanded Kurenai-sensei.

* * *

That chapter is done. I am trying to stick as close as I can to the Harry Potter book while still making Team 8 the main characters. Please review. 


	12. Wizards, Poltergeists, and Juken

Hi I am back. I have wanted to write this chapter for a long time and I just now figured out how to do it. I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. Please do not hurt me. Hinata is my favorite character but she would not do what I want unless pushed.

* * *

"Hi Kiba, how was detention?" Hinata asked.

"Terrible, he made me do lines," complained Kiba.

"It's okay and tomorrow we get to start our training. Just look forward to that," Hinata said to raise Kiba's spirits.

"That's great don't you think Shino?" replied Kiba.

"Hn," Shino remarked. These three plus Akamaru were so into their conversation they did not notice Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, or Peeves up ahead.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, the foreign misfits, Freak, Dog Boy, and Blindie. So Blindie, how do you do your classes? It's not like you can see," Malfoy insulted.

"Yeah, probably can't even read huh Blindie," continued Crabbe.

"Yeah Blindie, you are probably too stupid to even read your own name," added Goyle.

"Blindie, blindie, stuck in irony. Name means in the sun, but sun, she can not see. Blindie, Blindie, stuck in darkness and sun she can not see. Oh the irony." Peeves started to sing. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Peeves noticed that Hinata lowered her head and her shoulders started to shake so they assumed she was crying.

"110, 111, 112, and 113," Shino said just barely loud enough to be heard.

"What are you talking about Freak?" demanded Malfoy.

"You guys reach the 113th mark," replied Shino calmly.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" asked Malfoy smugly.

"113 is Hinata's limit and no one but us are around. Oh yeah, you might want to turn around, Hinata was not crying," replied Kiba. When they turned around they all were hit by light precise jabs. Malfoy feel over and Peeves fell out of the air. Crabbe and Goyle still stood though. None of them noticed her eyes bulging.

"Why you, I will make you pay," Malfoy threatened as he pulled out his wand and said a hex. Nothing happened. Crabbe and Goyle tried also and nothing happened to them either. Peeves tried to get in the air, turn invisible, become intangible, and anything else he could think of. None of it worked.

"What did you do to us?!" demanded Malfoy.

"Like I said, you pushed her limit. That is not a smart idea. Now lets see how long it takes to wear off," Shino replied. They stood there for an hour with Peeves trying to float and Malfoy and company casting spells until they finally worked. Once their magic returned Hinata, Shino, and Kiba used "_Expelliarmus" _and grabbed the wands.

"Slimfoy, when we give you back your wands you and your oversized, bulging cheeks chipmunks on steroids better run and leave us alone," advised Kiba in a threatening voice.

"Peeves, I highly propose that you use this instance to become insubstantial and vacate the premises in a swift and subtle method as to not induce to wrath of our associate to compel you into another excruciating situation," Shino warned, coughthreatenedcough, Peeves.

"Arf," Akamaru said.

"What?" was Peeves reply.

"He said run," replied Kiba. With that Peeves became scarce.

"You understood what Shino said?" asked Hinata.

"Shino said that. No, I did not understand what Shino was saying. That was what Akamaru said," replied Kiba.

"We better head back to the tower and tell Kurenai-sensei," Shino cut in. With that they went to inform Kurenai-sensei, as ninjas and not students so they would not get in trouble for attacking fellow students and a poltergeist.

* * *

"So the Juken causes wizards, poltergeists, and probably ghosts to lose their powers for about an hour?" asked Kurenai-sensei.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei. There is another system in their body that regulates the magic like the chakra system does and while I had my Byakugan activated, I noticed that the walls in the school also have a magic system just like it was alive," informed Hinata.

"Good. You guys need to go to bed now. We will start training at 5 A.M. sharp. Meet me here at that time," informed Kurenai-sensei.

"Ah man, why that early?" asked Kiba, until he noticed the glare he was getting, "Okay, night everyone." After that everyone said their good nights and went to bed.

* * *

Sorry it was another short one but I just had to write it. I hope the names are more original when talking about Crabbe and Goyle. Please review.

Moon Spirt: No ghosts were hurt in the making of this chapter.

Nearly Headless Nick: You know Peeves isn't really a ghost.

Moon Spirt: I stand by what I said. No ghosts were harmed in the making of this chapter. I would also like to apologize for being so mean to Hinata. I just wanted her to beat up Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Peeves and let you see what her Juken would do to them.


	13. Training

Hi guys and thanks for reading. Sorry I am a little late but I have had a lack of inspiration, that plus a research paper. Please review. It helps me want to write. Now that I have gone through my annoying excuses that bore you and make you wonder why I bother putting them there if it takes up room before the story, I will but up the norm.

I do not own Harry Potter.

I do not own Naruto.

Rules are the same as the other chapters unless I say otherwise.

Let the story continue.

* * *

"Alright guys, it's time to start sparring," Kurenai-sensei told her students. With that the students went up to Kurenai-sensei.

"Kiba and Akamaru, you two are up against Hinata. Shino, you are up against me. Everyone understand?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"Hai," they replied. Kiba knew that Hinata was not weak so he did not complain that he was partnered with her. With that Kiba and Hinata went near a river while Shino and Kurenai-sensei went towards the forest. They were in the Room of Requirement since that is where Dumbledore said they could practice. All five of them decided that it would be best if they thought of the room as a landscape instead of a room so that the Room of Requirements would form to look as such and they could practice in a surrounding that they would most likely have to fight in.

(A/N: This is my first fight seen, so please give me advice.) 

"Alright Hinata, Akamaru and I are not going to be pullin' any punches so you had better be ready," Kiba said as he and Akamaru got in their fighting stance with Akamaru on top of Kiba. Kiba gave Akamaru a solider pill then did the Beast Human Clone jutsu.

"Alright Kiba-kun," Hinata replied. Hinata went into her fighting stance with the Byakugan activated. They were both waiting for the other to make the first move. Kiba and Akamaru went first. Akamaru jumped off of Kiba and they both ran straight for Hinata. At the last second they moved each to one side of Hinata. They circled around Hinata and went past her blind spot. After that they charged her from behind. Expecting this, Hinata used the Heavenly Spin technique. When Hinata hit her targets she heard the tell tale sign of two pops and a cloud of smoke. '_Clones'_ thought Hinata. The next thing Hinata noticed was a whistling in the air. Hinata rolled to the side on to the river, using chakra to keep from sinking, to dodge the kunai. Kiba and Akamaru jumped on the river after her. Once Kiba and Akamaru landed on the river they charged at Hinata. Hinata used this time, since they were a good distance away, to put chakra into the water. After that she raised the water using her chakra and attacked Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba and Akamaru were not expecting this so they were hit. Akamaru changed back into his dog form and both Akamaru and Kiba fell into the water.

"Wow Hinata, what did you do? That was amazing," remarked Kiba.

"It looks like Kurenai-sensei and Shino-kun are finishing their spar. Let's go meet up with them and then I will tell all of you," answered Hinata. Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru walked up to Shino and Kurenai-sensei to talk about training.

"Kiba, Akamaru, why are you to soaked wet?" asked Kurenai-sensei with a smile on her lips.

"Hinata beat us in a spar. She told us that she would say how once we were all together," answered Kiba. He really wanted to know how Hinata did it.

"Well Hinata, how did you beat Kiba and Akamaru?" asked Shino.

"Well, I have been working on a new technique, using the water. I infuse some of my chakra into the water and left it up. From there I focus on the water attacking my opponent. If I use a lot then I will try to overpower my opponent, but when I use a little I am trying to reach their chakra points. I can not focus my chakra enough to do that when I engulf my opponent in the water. I came up with it when I was thinking about different situations I could land in and realized that I was in trouble if someone recognized what clan I was from or if they were long to mid distance fighters that I could not get close to. This will allow me to reach farther and should surprise my opponent. Nobody from my clan would ever do this even if I showed them, as far as I know. This means that my opponents won't think much of water coming at them unless it is a lot. If it is a little they will think it is weak or a distraction which might be all of the advantage I need. Basically the water is just a step up from the jyuken," explained Hinata, "I am still trying to find a way to work this if there is no water supply around since some of our best ninja have a hard time summoning water out of thin air."

"That sounds great Hinata. How long have you been working on it?" asked Kurenai-sensei.

"About a month now," answered Hinata.

"Hey Hinata how about that spell we learned in charms. Now what was it, aguamenty, um agamenti, oh yeah aguamenti," suggested Kiba.

"That's a great idea Kiba-kun, but what about if I don't have time to pull out my wand and say the spell?" remarked Hinata.

"Why don't you ask Professor Flitwick if he will teach you how to do it wandless? I read that some spells you can learn to do wandless," answered Shino.

"That's a great idea Shino-kun. Thank you both," Hinata said as she ran and hugged Kiba and Shino. "Kurenai-sensei, why don't you ask Professor McGonagall to teach you some of the transfiguration spells to be done wandless also so that you can confuse your opponent. You are known as the genjutsu mistress and your opponents might mistake the transfiguration as genjutsu," Hinata brought up.

"That is a great idea. Hinata I want you to work on that. I will work on the transfiguration. Shino and Kiba, I want you two to see if you can combine a spell or some spells into your fighting techniques and learn how to do them wandless," commanded Kurenai-sensei.

"Like what?" asked Kiba.

"Something in your area that would fix any weaknesses in you fighting techniques," replied Kurenai-sensei, "You are all dismissed so you can start on this." After Kurenai-sensei dismissed them, Team 8 was walking to Professor Flitwick's office since he did not have a class this period. While they were doing this, Kiba was talking.

"What did you guys think of our first flying lesson today?" asked Kiba.

"It was okay, until Neville fell off his broom and Malfoy started acting like a jerk. I hope Neville is okay," answered Hinata.

"He's fine, and I agree. I wish we had flying with anyone else. Oh well. I just wish you two would have let me go after Malfoy," Kiba said.

"We know, but you might of accidently hit him too hard and people might get suspicious if he flew too far without his broom," started Hinata.

"Plus his father might of tried to do something that would of led to the discovery of our home," continued Shino since they were alone.

"Your right," Kiba said as they stopped outside of Professor Flitwick's room. Hinata went in and asked Professor Flitwick would teach her how to do that spell without a wand and Professor Flitwick agreed right away since he was happy someone was so interested to learn something so hard and usefully. After he agreed he started saying some of the good reasons to know this spell without a wand like, you had more control of the power and, unless you use a similar spell, it was fresh water that was safe to drink that you obtained. After that they headed for dinner.

* * *

Gryffindor's Girl's dormitory

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed—or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Hinata heard Hermione say on the other side of the door a little past midnight. After that Hermione came in the dorm.

"Everything alright Hermione, you sounded mad at the boys?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, everything's alright. I guess they are just being boys, stupid thick-headed boys. Good night," Hermione said as she got in her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Gryffindor's Boy's dormitory

"What happened?" asked Kiba, since he heard Hermione.

"I don't know. Hermione is a weird one. I will never understand her, or girls for that matter," answered Ron.

"Night all," Harry said. After that they all went to sleep.

* * *

Another chapter finished

I have a lot of author notes this time so if you have questions read them first. If you still have questions review. Review even if you don't have questions.

First the fight scene.

If you can give me advice, please do so.

I know that, as far as I know, Hinata has not learned the Heavenly Spin. I am going on the theory that without her family Hinata could learn it.

Will answer the water question but it is a spoiler. I did not, totally, make up the control of the water. If you have problems with it but have not watched the arch when Team 8 and Naruto go after the Bikouchuu, it starts on episode 148. After that you can complain about it. If you have seen that arch then you can complain all you want.

Kiba and Akamaru used a clone jutsu while in Hinata's blind spot.

Hinata used the water to block off their chakra and that transformed Akamaru back into and dog and made them sink.

Hinata's explanation and mine.

I remember another might be spoiler coming up, someone saying that it is hard to summon a lot of water out of no where. I am thinking it would be the same for a genin to do so with a little water.

The Hyuuga clan is closed minded and I doubt they would think much of Hinata's addition to the style. It is not tradition.

I know this is more than what the anime did, but I like it. Plus it will be usefully in the overall story, if not in this part.

Ending.

I put the ending there so you can see about where they are in the story.

Extra.

If you can think of anything you would like Shino and Kiba to work on tell me.

Review if you can think of anything or want to guess what I mean by overall story and story.

Thank you.


	14. Halloween

Hi. I am sorry about the last chapter. For some reason it loaded like that and any time I save a change to it, it goes back to how it is now. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Speak Japanese fluently-x, Know Japanese or Britain culture-x, Own Naruto or Harry Potter- nope. I own neither of the stories as I am but a high school student in the states.

The speaking and all are the same.

Now for the story.

* * *

"Hi guys, what are you up to?" Kiba said to Harry and Ron as him, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino walked up and sat down. It has been about a week since Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked. The last time they talked is when Hermione told the boys that she was going to bed before they had another idea to get them killed or worst expelled, or something like that. The next day Harry and Ron told Kiba, Shino, and Hinata about what happened. Kiba was mad that he missed it and kept on trying to convince Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei to let him and Akamaru go play with the dog. His most common idea to get around the 'It is forbidden' is that it is only forbidden to those who do not wish and painful death so it is not completely forbidden.

"Now much. You?" Harry replied after swallowing the food.

"Eh, same old same old. What do you have planned for today?" Kiba asked. Before Harry could answer, the owls came in. Six owls were caring a long thin package and everyone wanted to know what it was. Surprisingly it landed in front of Harry, along with a card. Harry opened the card first and after he read it handed it to the others to read. After everyone read the card they left for a more secluded place to open the package. Soon they ran into Malfoy and chipmunks.

"That's a broomstick. You'll get it now. First years are not allowed broomsticks Potter," said Malfoy.

"Get out of our way Slimfoy," Kiba growled.

"What did you say dog boy," Malfoy replied as the chipmunks tried to make themselves look bigger.

"Why I ought to," Kiba began before Hinata tried calming him down.

"Kiba, don't let him get to you. You might hurt him," Hinata said.

"This coming from you," Kiba said with some amusement.

"It was an experiment," Hinata said to Kiba, "I am certain that Shino also has something he needs to experiment with," Hinata continued loud enough for Malfoy to hear. After hearing that Malfoy paled a little. Luckily, for Malfoy, Professor Flitwick chose this moment to show up.

"Is everything alright? You guys are not fighting are you?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Potter has a broom," replied Malfoy.

"Ah yes, Professor McGonagall told us all about that. Good luck Potter. Miss Hyuuga, if you have a moment, I would like to start a schedule to work on that spell. Also, if you are interested, I know a couple of other spells you might be interested in, like Impervius," Professor Flitwick said.

"That would be great. I have a free moment right now, if that is okay with you," replied Hinata.

"Excellent, shall we," replied Professor Flitwick.

"Professor, before you go, do you know of any professors that could teach me fire spells or fire resistance spells wandlessly?" asked Shino.

"Yes I do. As a matter of fact I can teach you some of those spells. Now if you would both follow me, we can work out a schedule," replied Professor Flitwick. He was elated, now he had two students that wanted to learn. Now if only his Ravenclaw students would show such initiative. With that Professor Flitwick, Hinata, and Shino left. Malfoy and gang left after they shot Harry a glare. Harry, Ron, Akamaru, and Kiba went up stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Open it up, I want to see the broom," said Ron. After that Harry opened the broom and they talked about Quidditch for a bit.

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since Harry got his broom and it is now Halloween. Gryffindor is in Charms class.

"Alright class, today we are going to practice "_Wingardium Leviosa"," _Professor Flitwick announced to the class. This made everyone happy. The pairs were Hinata and Shino, Kiba and Harry, Ron and Hermione and Seamus and Neville. Seamus managed to catch his feather on fire. Ron and Hermione were auguring over how the spell was suppose to be said. After a while Hermione just became tired and preformed the spell correctly. Soon after that Hinata and Shino preformed the spell and asked if they could go into the back room to practice. They were getting better at the spells but were having a hard time controlling the spells. The good thing is that if Shino caught something on fire, Hinata could extinguish the flame and if Hinata soaked something, Shino could dry it up. Soon class was over and everyone left the building.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said as he was talking about Hermione,"she's a nightmare, honestly." After Ron said that, someone bumped into Harry as they rushed past. It was Hermione.

"I think she heard you," Harry said as he watched Hermione's retreating back.

"So? She must've noticed she's got no friends," replied Ron a little uncomfortably.

"You insentive pig, I can't believe you have the nerve to say that about someone and then justify it like that. You are a baka you are a baka and a ja-ku," Hinata yelled at Ron before she stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know. How about … you guys?" Harry asked as he noticed that Shino and Kiba were standing ten feet away.

"Um, yeah, Hinata really hates when people talk down about other people who don't deserve it. I mean do you have any idea why Hermione acts like a know it all. It might just be the only way she can adjust from her muggle life to this whole new life style," replied Kiba.

"Think about it like this. Hinata does not like hurting people, but in her family you have to be able to fight and hurt people. Her father says she is weak and useless because she looses to her little sister. She looses because she does not want to hurt her sister. This has caused her to loose confidence. In her eyes, what you said about Hermione was the same thing," explained Shino using simple words so he would not loose Ron.

"Uh, I am in trouble, but why did you guys move 10 feet away?" asked Ron.

"Hinata is scary when she is mad. Do you remember when Professor Dumbledore announced to the school that Hinata was not blind?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, he seemed the same, but there also seemed to be a part of him that was nervous," replied Harry.

"Well Hinata lost it on Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Peeves. If you can, try to get the story out of them. To put it simply, I would prefer to be on McGonagall's bad side than Hinata's," explained Kiba.

"Oh," Ron said nervously.

* * *

They are at the Halloween feast and are starting to worry about Hermione. Ron has not said anything since his talk with Shino and Kiba. Their words were reinforced when Peeves stopped his prank on them because Hinata glared at him. They did not even know she could glare. Someone mentioned that Hermione was in the girls' bathroom. Soon Professor Quirrell came into the Great Hall with his turban askew and went to the staff table in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know," Professor Quirrell said before he fainted. After that the hall was in panic. After Professor Dumbledore received order by shooting purple firecrackers, he told the prefects to lead their houses to their common rooms while the Professors went to search for the troll. On their way to their common room, Hinata gained everyone's attention.

"What about Hermione? She does not know about the troll," Hinata pointed out.

"Oh, all right, but we better make sure that Percy does not see us," Ron said. With that they ran to the girls' bathroom. On the way to the bathroom they heard quick footsteps and hid. When they looked to see who it was they saw Snape. They noticed that he was heading for the third floor corridor. When they were nearing the bathroom they noticed a smell.

"Can you smell something?" asked Harry. After Harry said that they saw the troll turn the corner and go into a room. When they saw this they raced towards the door and looked the troll in. It took a while for them to realize that it was the girls' bathroom. All of them hurried back and went into the bathroom and saw that Hermione was stuck against the wall. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were trying to figure out what to do that would not blow their cover. Shino decided to let one of his bugs out to try and suck out the troll's chakra. The only problem was that he did not know what would happen.

"We need to confuse it," yelled Harry. With that, everyone started yelling at the troll. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba noticed that the troll was slowing down, but not fast enough that they did not have to worry about the others. After that they noticed that his grip on his club was slackening.

"We need to cast "_Wingardium Leviosa" _on the club and knock him out," yelled Shino. After hearing that Ron toke out his wand and tried the spell. After some pointers from Hermione he knocked the troll out with the club.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" yelled Professor McGonagall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not notice the teachers run, "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Ron and Harry looked nervous.

"Please, Professor McGonagall—they were looking for me," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said in surprise.

"I went looking for the troll because I—I thought I could deal with it on my own—you know, because I've read all about them," Hermione continued. This surprised everyone. Hermione Granger told a down right lye. "They did not have time to get anyone. The troll was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well—in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the five of them, "Miss Granger five points from Gryffindor for your foolishness. Now, if you are not hurt go to your common room to finish your meal." After Hermione left, Professor McGonagall turned to the other four.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

"Um, Miss McGonagall, if you don't mine, I would like to talk to Shino, Hinata, and Kiba before they go," Kurenai-sensei requested.

"Of course," said Professor McGonagall.

* * *

"Okay guys, spill. What really happened?" demanded Kurenai-sensei.

"Hermione was in the girls' bathroom when the announcement about the troll happened so we thought we should go get her. We did not think that Harry or Ron would come, but we couldn't say don't come without being suspicious. When we got there we locked the troll in a room then realized that it was the room Hermione was in. When we went in there Shino let loose one of his bugs. The bug seemed to drain the troll's energy, but it did so slowly. Ron knocked out the troll and then you guys showed up," explained Hinata.

"One thing bothers me. Trolls are supposed to be stupid. There is no way that he came in on his own. Also, on our way to Hermione we saw Snape going to the third floor corridor. They are guarding what ever was in vault 713 at the beginning of the year. There is a big three headed dog guarding it and probably other spells and enchantments on the way to the item," Shino put in.

"I agree. I will send this new development to the Hokage. I want you guys to keep an eye on Harry. I think he is going to get in a lot of trouble this year and I have a gut instinct it is going to be more than with the rules. Don't worry about breaking any rules he is breaking to help him. This might let us get more information. Now go up to your common room and relax," Kurenai-sensei ordered them.

* * *

When they got to the common room they noticed that Hermione, Ron, and Harry were now friends. They went up to the three and started talking.

* * *

The chapter is finally over. Please review. If you could give me an idea for what types of spells Kiba should work on please do so. I am working on the weaknesses of their strengths.

Fore instance Hinata's strength is her tai-jutsu. Her weakness with that is distance.

Shino's strength is his bugs. His bugs could probably be beaten by fire.

Kurenai-sensei's strength is her gen-jutsu. Her weakness is that she is well known about it.

Please give me ideas for Kiba's and your reason for it.


	15. Quidditch

I'm sorry I haven't updated, I have had school, blah, blah, blah, volunteer work, blah, blah, blah, not feeling the best, blah, blah, and blah. Sorry, excuses just bore me.

I do not own Naruto.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Why would any sane or insane person believe that I would own either?

Same rules as the last time

Enjoy.

* * *

"So Kiba, have you decided what you're going to work on?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I am going to as Professor Flitwick if he can teach me to make smokescreens and then go to Professor McGonagall and see if she will teach me to transfigure the outline of objects to make them look like us," Kiba responded.

"Will Professor McGonagall teach you that?" Shino said.

"I don't know. I figure if I know one spell wandless, then she might be willing to teach me that, if not I will just have to ask Kurenai-sensei," answered Kiba.

"That's great. Let's go find Harry, he must be nervous. He keeps on saying that people are making him more nervous about his first Quidditch game because, they keep saying that he will do spectacular or they will follow under him with a mattress spread out for him to land on," Hinata suggested. With that, they went to find Harry.

* * *

They found Harry outside. Hinata had a jar with her, so Shino conjured some blue fire for warmth and practice. They sat down and talked for a while, until they noticed Snape coming towards them. All of them, instinctively, hid the blue fire. When Snape came, he confiscated Harry's _Quidditch __Through__ the Ages _instead. All of them noticed that Snape was limping.

* * *

"Guys, Snape was trying to get pass the three headed dog on Halloween," Harry shouted after a failed attempt to get his book back. Hermione, naturally, did not believe him until after he explained everything.

* * *

Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru went to inform Kurenai-sensei of this. They told her what Harry told them about how the leg looked and how he was talking about getting pass that thing and keeping an eye on all three of the heads and that Filch was there.

"Good, that proves my point, something is going on. I still think that Harry is in trouble. I will put this in the next report. Also, the Hokage wrote back. He wants you guys to be extremely careful. Now don't get nervous or to excited about this, but when this mission started it was not a simple C-ranked mission like I led you to believe. I led you to believe that so you would work the best without boasting or worrying about messing up. When this mission began it was a high B-rank to a low A-rank. The information we sent to the Hokage made it a regular A-ranked mission. I think with this new information it might move up to a high A-rank, so DON'T let your guard down. Understood!?," explained, demanded, Kurenai-sensei.

"Hai," everyone said.

"Good, dismissed," with that they all left, the normal human way.

* * *

The game is finally here. Hinata, Hermione, Shino, Ron, Kiba, and Akamaru, and after a while, Hagrid came to watch the sport. Everything was going great, except Harry almost getting knocked off his broom when Flint purposely blocked him. When ever Lee Jordan started to take sides for Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall would yell at him. That's when it happened. Harry's broom started to act up.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked. When everyone looked up they noticed that Harry's broom was trying to buck him off. Hermione then looked at the staff table and noticed that Snape was acting like he was performing a curse. Hermione went over to stop him.

Harry's POV

'_I really wish they weren't joking about the mattress right about now." _

Normal POV

**"Kiba, can you make a smoke screen yet?"** Shino asked.

**"Yeah, why?" **responded Kiba.

**"****If,**** and only if, Harry falls off the broom I need you to cause a smoke screen to fill the stadium so that my bugs can go in a****nd**** catch him. Got it?"**

Kiba gave Shino a small nod and focused on Harry.

Before they had to do anything, Harry's broom stopped trying to buck Harry off and Harry caught the snitch.

* * *

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." The golden trio, Hagrid, and Team 8 were in Hagrid's hut. The game finished about twenty minutes ago. Gryffindor won 170 to 60. Flint was trying to convince Madam Hooch that Harry did not catch the snitch, he swallowed it. That was not working out to well.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said, "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Everyone, but Hagrid, looked at each other. It looked like they were trying to figure out what to say.

"I found out something about him," Harry began, "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked in surprise.

"FLUFFY?" everyone, except Team 8 yelled in surprise. They had Kiba on there team so they were used to stuff like this.

"Yeah, he's mine, I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the… um never mind," Hagrid said.

"Guard what?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, now don't yer be asking me anymore of these questions."

"But Hagrid, Snape might be trying to steal it," Hermione tried to reason.

"Snape is a teacher at this school, why would he be trying to steal anything?"

"The same reason he tried to curse Harry's broom, I don't know, but I know a curse when I see one. You have to keep constant eye contact. He was not blinking," Hermione tried again.

"Ano, if that is the sign, Professor Quirrell was also starring at Harry intensely and mumbling under his breath like Snape was," Hinata put in before the atmosphere became too intense.

"Hinata, how do you know? I don't think I saw you looking that way," Ron exclaimed.

"I was looking when everyone was looking at Harry, or Hagrid's coat," Hinata answered vaguely.

"Professor Quirrell is too quiet to try to kill someone," Ron said confidently. Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru were not as sure.

"Hey Hagrid, can Akamaru and me play with the dog," Kiba asked randomly.

"NO, now I want everyone to listen and listen closely, you here? Yer wrong. I don't know why Harry's broom acted that way, but not Snape, not Professor Quirrell, and not anyone else is trying to kill Harry. I also want you to forget about that dog. Yer middlin' in things that don' concern yeh. Yeh forget about what the dog is guardin' while yer at it, that is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel—" Hagrid said in a rant.

"Aha! So there is someone called Nicolas Flamel involved in this too!" exclaimed Kiba.

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

* * *

I am sorry again. I am trying to keep them out of circulation longer so I can reread them and make them longer, along with catch a silly mistake or two. This will cause my updates to come less frequently. Also please review. 


	16. I Knew It

Hi, here is another chapter.

This chapter, and any insanity or confusion that goes with it, is dedicated to the fact that I only had to go to school for four periods of the day and then have it snow and have schoo canceled. I love the snow.

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (you will find out soon).

"Talking"

**"Japanese"**

_"Spells or Songs"_

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

This chapter actually has some amount of importance.

Let the insanity begin.

* * *

"Merry Christmas everyone," Hinata yelled, effectively waking up everyone in the boy's dormitory. This included Harry, Ron, Shino, Akamaru, and Kiba.

"HINATA, what are you doing here? This is the BOY'S dormitory," Kiba asked in shock.

"Don't worry, I could tell from the sounds that all of you were asleep. Any way, **what are you afraid of, that I'll walk in on one of you guys with your shirt off? I mean I go on missions with you and Shino all the time and we share a tent with no Kurenai-sensei." **Hinata answered. '_Oh, how I love pay back. Is he blushing? Oh, he is, almost as red as I got when he said that to me on the train,'_ Hinata thought. Low and behold, Kiba was blushing.

"Um, what did she just say?" Harry asked.

"You don't want to know?" Shino said with hidden amusement. Harry and Ron decided to let it drop, for now at least. It has been about four months since they started Hogwarts. Hinata is now less shy and more confident since the only teacher that criticizes her in a non improving way is Snape, but he does that with anyone accept Slytherin, so who cares? She is doing exceptionally well in all her classes, accept Potions in which she just does well in, and she no longer has her father breathing down her throat. Kiba is also doing well in all his classes. He has learned some tact, not a lot, but some. Shino has been more inclined to acknowledge people now and be polite, if they deserve it.

Once Harry got over the new tomato, Kiba, he noticed quite a few presents on his bed.

"I got presents," Harry yelled before he could stop himself.

"What did you expect, turnips?" Ron replied. After this everyone started to open their presents. A second later Ron noticed that everyone had a very lumpy parcel.

"Oh no, she's made you all a Weasley sweater," Ron groaned while pointing at one of the lumpy parcels. After he did this everyone automatically went to their parcel that looked like the one Ron was pointing at and opened it. The first thing they saw was a hand knitted sweater. Ron's, to his dismay, was maroon, Harry's was emerald green, Hinata's was a pale lavender that matched her eyes, Shino's was a dark forest green, Kiba's was a tree brown, and Akamaru was a sandy brown. They all put their sweaters on. When they looked in the parcels again they, also, noticed some home made fudge.

"That was really nice of her Ron, but how did she get our sizes?" Kiba asked after helping Akamaru into his.

"I have no bloody idea," Ron answered in bewilderment.

"Oh my gosh! I did not think that your mom would get us anything. Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru we have to go find something for her. I can't believe I did not think of this. Ron what kind of stuff does she like?" Hinata said in worry.

"Anything, I guess. She likes to cook and my dad likes anything muggle related if that will help," Ron answered in confusion.

"Hinata, calm down! Breath, that's it, just keep on breathing. We can get her something after we finish off here," Kiba said.

"Ron, do you know what the rest of your family would like? Ihavetomakethisup. Iwillgetsomethingfortherestofyourfamilytohelpmakeupforthisgravemistake (I have to make this up. I will get something for the rest of your family to help make up for this grave mistake.)," Hinata said, not hearing Kiba.

"HINATA, it's okay," Kiba tried again.

"Yeah Hinata, my mum probably is not expecting anything from you," Ron tried.

"But," Hinata began.

"Hinata, if you calm down, we will get Kurenai-sensei to help us get Mrs. Weasley a present," Shino tried.

"Okay," Hinata answered, after taking a calming breath.

They finished opening their presents. Harry got an invisibility cloak, a flute, and candy. Everyone else got mainly candy; Team 8's real presents for each other were only going to be opened in front of them and Kurenai-sensei.

* * *

"Are you happy now Hinata? We got a present for Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny," Kurenai-sensei said. After much hunting, they got Mrs. Weasley an international cook book, Mr. Weasley a book on muggles, Bill a book on Egyptian history, Charlie a book on dragons, and Ginny a book about DADA and they were going to have Harry sign.

"Yes. It was so nice of Professor Dumbledore to let us come to Hogsmeade," Hinata said. Professor Dumbledore allowed this when he learned that the etiquettes that Hinata learned would not allow her to not get the Weasley's a present and it was either this or she would turn the place upside down looking for one. They conveniently left out that she would feel guilty and offer to clean it all up.

At this moment Hinata saw a puff of red hair and noticed that the aurora around that person and the three around him were different. She started to follow them trying to figure out why they felt so familiar. After a minute, the others noticed Hinata walking away and followed her. When the four mysterious people went down a deserted alleyway it hit her and she jumped in front of them.

"I knew it. You are a spirit detective that took the job when he was killed so he could come back to life," Hinata said pointing to an average sized boy with black hair that looked green when greased back, " you two are demons that joined him to lighten your punishment for stealing," this time she pointed to a tall red head and a vertically challenged black haired boy, "and you are a guy with high spiritual awareness that joined from a combination of not realizing that was what you were doing and having to risk your neck if that other greenish black haired guy did," this time to an extremely tall orange haired kid, "and you all work for a toddler looking guy and have a bubbly grim reaper to help you out on most cases."

* * *

"ACHOO," Botan and Koenma sneezed at the same time.

"Bless you," they said before getting back to work.

* * *

"HEY, how did you know?" the greenish black haired and the orange haired guys asked before the red head could say anything.

"I didn't. I just noticed that the two that didn't answer have a demonic feel to their aurora and I thought I would see if what I thought was right," Hinata answered with a smile.

"Please excuse my two associates. They sometimes say stuff without thinking. We honestly have no idea what you are talking about," the red one tried.

"I don't believe you. You are the brains of the group. By the way, I am Hinata. Who are you?"

"Give it up kitsune, the detective and the baka gave us away," said the black haired one.

"Fine, I am Kurama, the one that just spoke is Hiei, the one with greenish black hair is Yusuke, and the one with orange hair is Kuwabara," Kurama said in defeat. The rest of team 8 came by in time to hear the introductions.

"She looks hot," whispered Kiba, like I said, he has gained some tact, not much. Unfortunately for him, Hinata heard him and started laughing.

"HEY, what's so funny," Kiba demanded in embarrassment.

"Nothing, if you are talking about Kurenai-sensei or I because, we are the only shes here," Hinata said when she calmed down enough to talk.

"Oh ano, sorry," Kiba said unable to look at Kurama.

"It is okay. I get it all the time," Kurama said in a tired voice.

"Hey are you guys looking for a demon?" Hinata asked randomly.

"Yeah," Yusuke asked confused.

"Is he it?" Hinata asked pointing to a random green creature that was sneaking up behind them with a lead pipe in his hand.

"Yeah, get him," Yusuke said, desperate to get away from this weird girl.

* * *

After that, Team 8 went back to Hogwarts. Once they got back to Hogwarts, Hinata wrapped and sent the presents. Soon after Hinata left the owlery Ron entered it and sent two letters: one to Romania and one to Egypt.

* * *

In Romania

Charlie just finished working with one of the nicer dragons when a black owl came and landed in front of him. He noticed a package for him and his brother, Bill, and took it off. Once he did that, the owl flew away. Charlie opened the package and noticed a book on dragons that looked interesting. He looked at who it was from.

'_Hinata, who is that?'_No sooner had he thought that thought another owl, this time grey, flew too him. This owl had two letters: one for Bill and one for him. He took his letter and the owl flew off. '_It's from Ron.'_

Dear Charlie,

You should be getting a book from a girl named Hinata here in a moment. Do not freak out. Mum got her a present and Hinata is from a weird family that taught her that you must always give a present to people that give you a present. She felt so guilty that she got you, dad, Bill, Ginny, and mum a present since she already got everyone else one.

Ron

After reading the letter, Charlie went to ask his parents about this Hinata girl.

* * *

In Egypt

Bill just finished work and was heading home when a black owl landed in front of him. Bill took off the package and the owl flew off. Bill opened the package and saw a book on some of Egypt's history. It looked like it might be a good read. He looked to see who sent it.

'_Hinata, who is that?'_ At that time a grey owl flew to him. Bill noticed it was a letter from Ron.

Dear Bill,

You should be getting a book from a girl named Hinata here in a moment. Do not freak out. Mum got her a present and Hinata is from a weird family that taught her that you must always give a present to people that give you a present. She felt so guilty that she got you, dad, Bill, Ginny, and mum a present since she already got everyone else one.

Ron

After Bill read the letter he went into his house to start the book.

* * *

Hogwarts

Two owls sat in front of Hinata the day after Christmas. The two owls had a package each. Each package held a lot of candy and a book. When Hinata looked at the package that had a book about advance water charms she noticed a card that said thank you from Ginny, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley. The package with a book about Japanese blood types and how they match a personality, there was a letter from Bill and he asked if she was a type A.

* * *

The last part about the blood types is random. I just found out that they use blood types to describe personalities, or something like that.

This chapter is finished. I know. It seems random, but part of it is important. Why is it important? You will have to read and find out. When will you find out? Probably around the last chapter or so. What if you don't get it by then? You will find out latter. Oh no, I have said too much. INO.

Ino: Yes

M.S.: Make them forget with your mind jutsu.

Ino: No

M.S.: Yes

Ino: No

M.S.: Yes

Ino: NO

M.S.: I SAID YES, NOW DO IT BEFORE I SICK HINATA ON YOU.

Ino: NEVER, my team will protect me.

M.S.: I will sick Kiba on Choji and Shino on Shikamaru. NOW DO IT.

Ino: Fine. Fine. Mind Erase no Jutsu.

M.S.: It didn't work. I am domed. NEJI.

Neji: WHAT.

M.S.: COME HERE AND TELL THE READERS WHAT I TOLD YOU TO SAY.

Neji: NO.

M.S.: DO IT SINCE YOUR COUSIN IS IN THE STORY.

Neji: NO.

M.S.: HINATA.

Neji: Fine, fine. Review or I will tell Lee and Gai-sensei that you are loosing your youth because, you do not have enough exercise and they will make you participate in their training until they think you have found your youth.


	17. Useless Explaination

Hi guys, sorry to have you wait so long. I have had test, debate (yes despite popular belief I can ague), number sense, trying to figure out how to fix the craziness of the last chapter, the 19th dimension waging war on us, the usual. I am sorry the last chapter, as I have been told, was out there. If it seemed like I was on everything known to man and some lonely known to the people of the, regrettably, no longer planet Plutonians along with Mercurians and Neptunians I wasn't. That is just what snow does to me after a long withdraw. I don't care if they are not real words.

He is the chapter.

* * *

"Guys we need your help?" Fred came in running.

"Professor Trelawney says we have to pair up and bring a first year to her room and if we don't she will give us detention with Snape and Filtch in her room," George continued.

"They would kill us if they were stuck in that room for the whole three to five hours of detention, especially if she was still in there."

"Can one of you come?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata were sitting around in the common room getting started on their homework by the use of their free will; it is free will if they choose that over excruciating pain by spells, water, and maybe fire. Hinata said something about her and Shino needed some target practice, innocently. Then Fred and George came flying in.

"NO, she is supposed to be crazy and always predicting peoples' deaths. I get enough of that already," Harry replied. This was followed by a lot of other no's and ain't gonna happens.

"I'll do it, we have double potions tomorrow and I don't want Professor Snape in a bad mode," Hinata replied. With that she was dragged off and neck break speeds.

* * *

"Hello everyone I'm Professor Trelawney. I have asked for you first years so that these students can get a feel of predicting to future of people in a different age group and to help people get more informed about one of the classes they can take their third year," Professor Trelawney informed everyone once they were all there. After that Fred and George decided that they would predict Hinata's future using tea leaves. They predicted that she would be head of a powerful family, bringing the family closer together, while promoting equality, become extremely powerful herself, and something about the planet Mercury. Fred and George got a laugh out of that thinking that Hinata could never confront people or go against the tide while, Hinata was hoping they were right, except the Mercury thing since she had no idea what that meant, and came up with some ideas for her future.

"Oh, my dear girl, you have a gift. It is not very strong, but it is there," Professor Trelawney said as she came up to Hinata and grabbed her hand.

"What gift?" Hinata asked confused and a bit uncomfortable about this stranger grabbing her hand.

"You have the gift of random inspiration of knowledge that you have no way of knowing. It will probably happen very few times in your life, but it is there," Professor Trelawney explained.



"Um thank you," Hinata replied. After that class went uneventful and everyone left quickly.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Kiba asked when Hinata walked into the room.

"Apparently I have the ability to randomly experience inspiration of knowledge that I have no way of knowing that will happen very few times in my life," Hinata replied.

"Well that explains what happened with those guys over the holidays," Shino replied.

Okay this was a fixer for my chapter 16. Sorry if this is also random and short. I just had to fix my snow craziness. Now to all of you who did not review I believe I have a promise to fulfill.

* * *

MS: NEJI

Neji: What

MS: Not everyone reviewed. You know what to do.

Neji: Fine (walks away)

* * *

TRAINING GROUNDS

Neji: Gai-sensei Lee-san, I have terrible news for you. I have just heard of a group of people that are loosing their youth due to the fact they are not getting enough physical activity. You can save them if you get to them soon and restore their youth. Here is a list of people. The ones on the top need the help first. Hokage-sama has given you two permission for this mission and _**ONLY**_ you two.

Gai-sensei: You heard him Lee. We must restore these poor people's youth.

Lee: Hai Gai-sensei.

Gai-sensei: Lee.

Lee: Gai-sensi.

Neji: If you don't leave soon they are doomed.

Gai-sensei: Right. Lee lets hurry and reyouthinize these people with the power of our youth.

RANDOM PERSON'S HOUSE

Gai-sensei: Hello person. We are her to BRING YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BACK TO LIFE STRONGER THAN EVER. LEE PERSON LET US GO AND RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE CITY OF AUSTIN.

Lee: Hai Gai-sensei.

Person: N-no th-thank y-you. I th-think my yo-youth i-is b-back now.

Gai-sensei: Non-since. Lee and person we will run 100 LAPS AROUND DALLAS.

20 days later

Gai-sensei: Your youth has returned. Lee let us hurry. We have 41+ people to bring back their spring of their youth.

Lee: Hai Gai-sensei. If I fail I will run 1,000,000 laps around Kohana.

* * *

ROOM:

MS: You know, I did have Hokage-sama give you and Tenten permission too.

Neji: …

MS: Neji

Neji: …

MS: Are you okay.

Neji: … Do I look suicidal?

MS: Good point, but what about Tenten.

Neji: … Do commit. I have to go.

MS: Make sure that the door is open when you are with Tenten. Perverts. I meant so they wouldn't make out. SHINO-KUN, KIBA-KUN GET IN HERE.

Kiba: What? And why did you give Hinata a cool power?

MS: One of you say it and I wanted to explain Chap. 16 while giving the readers a hint.

Shino: Review or beware of bugs.

Kiba: Hey, I thought it was beware of dogs.

Shino: --

Kiba: Right, bye.

MS: Please tell me what the hint is telling you.


	18. Nicolas Flamel

Hi guys I am back. Sorry it took so long. I had TAKS all this week; TAKS prep work for the past month or so, and the SAT. I hate standardized testing. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

"Don't talk yet I need to concen—" Ron began. Ron, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Hermione and by the looks of it Akamaru are in the Gryffindor Common room having a chess tournament. Hermione is going against Ron now, and losing badly. This is the site that greeted Harry as he came in from Quidditch practice.

"What's wrong with you?" Kiba said after Ron cut himself off.

"Snape is refereeing at the next Quidditch game," Harry explained.

"What, don't play," Hermione suggested.

"Say your ill," suggested Hinata.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione continued.

"Really break your leg," Ron said.

"I'll break your leg," offered Kiba. After that Kiba received a lot of strange looks. "What, Hinata can put some ointment on it so it won't hurt," Kiba said trying to defend him.

"I can't, there isn't a reserved Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play," Harry said before he had to worry about any broken bones, "By the way, who is winning the tournament?"

"Oh, Shino and I are tied for the lead. Hinata is third, Akamaru is fourth, Kiba is fifth, and lastly Hermione is last," Ron answered with a smug look. Harry could have sworn he heard to murmurs about losing to a dog. At this time Neville toppled into the common room. It looked like someone put the Leg-Locker Curse on him. Hermione quickly went up to Neville and preformed the counter-curse and asked Neville what happened.

"It was Malfoy," Neville began, "he said he has been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Report him Neville. You can't let him get away with that," Hermione said.

"No I don't want any more trouble," Neville replied.

"Just because Malfoy is use to walking over people, doesn't mean you should just lay down like a door mat and make it easier," Ron tried to reason.

"There is no need to tell me that I am not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Malfoy already did that," Neville replied back bitterly. Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog.

"Neville you were put in Gryffindor for a reason. And where was Malfoy placed, smelly old Slytherin. You are worth twelve Malfoys," Harry said as he gave Neville the chocolate frog. Neville cheered up after hearing this.

"Thanks Harry. Do you want the card, you collect them don't you?" Neville asked before giving Harry the chocolate frog and going up to the boy's dormitory. Harry looked down and noticed that he already had this card. He was about to ask if anyone else wanted it when something caught his eye.

"I found him," Harry exclaimed, "I knew I read that name somewhere."

"You found Flamel?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, look here. 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!"_ Harry exclaimed.

Hermione jumped to her feet and ran up to the girl's dormitory. When she came back down she had a gargantuan book in her hands.

"I never thought to look in here! I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading," Hermione said as she flipped through the pages.

"LIGHT!!" Ron and Kiba announced in horror simultaneously.

"Oh, be quiet you two. Ah, here it is," Hermione said.

"Are we allowed to talk yet," Ron asked. Hermione ignored him.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" Hermione read. Harry, Ron, and Kiba were giving Hermione a blank stare until Hinata spook up.

"Is the Sorcerer's Stone the stone that makes metal into gold and the Elixir of Life that is said to make the drinker immortal?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, and that is probably why Snape wants it. Immortality and all the gold he could ever want. I doubt Snape would want to pass that up," Hermione replied.

"That must be what Hagrid withdrew from the vault, the thief tried to steal, and Fluffy is guarding!" Harry exclaimed. After this, Harry joined the chess tournament. At the end of the tournament Ron and Shino tied for first then, in order, it was Hinata, Akamaru, Harry, Kiba, and Hermione. After the tournament, Harry said that he was going to play in the Quidditch game and wipe any smirks off the Slytherin team by winning. After that everyone went to bed.

* * *

"Hi guys can we stand with you?" Hermione asked Team 8 and Neville.

"Sure," Hinata said as she made room for Hermione and Ron. The game was about to begin and Hermione and Ron looked nervous and had their wands in their pocket so they could reach them easily. "Dumbledore is watching so there is no way Snape will do anything to jeopardize Harry," Hinata added in a whisper to help calm Hermione and Ron. This only worked slightly.

"Look guys its brainless, knutsless, and the mudblooded freaks of nature; bushy, blindie, freak, and dog boy," Malfoy said when he saw everyone. Hermione and Ron were too focused on the game to notice what Malfoy said. Team 8 decided that they could get him latter. Neville on the other hand responded.

"I am worth twelve of you Malfoy and they are worth at least twenty," Neville told Malfoy.

"You tell him Neville," Ron said only half way listening.

"If brains were gold you would be poorer than the Weasley's and that is saying something," Malfoy told Neville.

"That's it Malfoy," Ron said before he jumped Malfoy. Neville jumped the chipmunks before they could help Malfoy.

"We won. We won," Harry said, "It was the fastest win in Hogwarts Quidditch history. Ron got to roughen up Malfoy a bit and Neville took on both Crabbe and Goyle and held his own."

"I think that is a good day," Ron said and, for once, Hermione did not disagree.

The golden trio and Team 8 are in the common room in a somewhat quiet place in the middle of a party.

"There is just one thing," Harry said. "I heard Snape and Professor Quirrell talking. I think that Snape knows how to get past every trap except the DADA trap, Quirrell's trap."

"Are you saying the stone is only safe if Quirrell can stand up to Snape," Ron asked. Harry nodded. "It will be gone by Tuesday," Ron continued in a voice filled with dread.

* * *

After the party, Team 8 went to find Kurenai-sensei. They told her all about the stone and all the conversations that Harry is lucky enough to walk in on.

"So basically you are telling me that Snape is trying to get a stone that can make him immortal and the only thing that is standing in his way is Professor Quirrell?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"Hai, but there is something that does not seem to add up. First, Snape wants to teach DADA, so wouldn't he already know all the spells that Quirrell-sensei would put up and how to deflect them. Second, McGonagall-sensei does not like Snape. Why would she tell him how to get past her trap?" Shino asked.

"Good questions Shino. I want all of you to continue to look out for Snape, but I also want you to keep an eye on Quirrell also. This is not adding up right. I will report this to the Hokage. Remember to be safe.

(letter)

_Hokage-sama another event has occurred. The item being guarded can grand immortality and give unlimited gold. We have two prime suspects Snape and Quirrell. Snape seems to be the more likely one, but there are too many inconsistencies. Quirrell is just too quiet and stutters too much compared to how __he was before and the inconsistencies tie into Quirrell to well. I will report again when more information is given._

_Kurenai-san_

_Kurenai-san keep up the investigation. If you find out much more I am going to have to bump the rank of this mission up, again. Make sure no one does anything stupid. This mission level is too high for a genin team. If and when you get back I highly suggest you sign up your team up for the chuunin exam. They have proved themselves capable by not blowing their cover by now. Plus I want to see what they have learned since they started at that school since I am certain that you have had them combined what they have learned and their training._

_Hokage-sama._

There another chapter down. Please review.


	19. Dragon

Hi guys and gals. Sorry for the long wait. I would like to thank diff-r-ent-1 for reading over this and catching my mistakes. Here you go.

* * *

"Ten weeks, that is all the time we have left until the exams. What is wrong with me? I should have started studying a month ago. Stop. Get yourself together Hermione and start studying NOW. That is an order," Hermione said to herself as panicked over the exams that determine if you can go on to your second year. She had three different books for three different subjects out, twenty different highlighters out and five different folders with five different subjects of her notes in them out. This is the sight that welcomed Team 8, Harry, and Ron when they entered the common room that morning.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked a sleepy and confused Ron.

"I am studying for the end of the year exams. You guys should be too. I can't believe I waited so long to start studying," Hermione answered.

"Hermione they are still ten weeks, two and a half months, away," Harry tried to reason.

"I know. I have been slacking off because of this Nicholas Flamel stuff. I should have started a month ago," Hermione answered.

"Maybe we should move this to the library. It will be easier to study there," Shino suggested.

"That's a great idea," Hermione said as she gathered all her things in her bag, grabbed Harry and Ron and rushed to the library. Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru followed along since they were told to keep and eye on those three.

* * *

"I should have known something like this was going to happen. First Professor McGonagall actually did a cool class when she talked about animagi and now we are doing mountains of homework in the library" Ron complained to anyone that would listen. At the moment the Golden trio and Team 8 are in the library doing all the homework that the teachers have been burying them in for the finals. The professors seem to agree with Hermione on the idea that they do not have much time left.

"At least she gave us one nice day before all of the teachers started attacking us with homework. It would be so cool to be an animagi," Kiba replied to Ron.

"Yeah I guess your right. Hey is that Hagrid," Ron said. Hagrid was there and it looked like he was hiding something behind his back.

"Hey Hagrid what are you doing here?" Kiba asked as a way to get a break from studying.

"Nothin' just looking," Hagrid said in a shifty voice, "what are you lot doin'? Your not still looking for Nickolas Flamel are yer?"

"No we found him ages ago. And we know that the dog is guarding the Sorcerer's St—" Ron began.

"Shhhh. Students aren't supposed to know about the stone," Hagrid said as he looked to see if anyone overheard them.

"We seek to inquire on what other substances or animals are in the livelihood of the safeguarding of the article in question in addition to Fluffy," Shino inquired.

"What? Er, never mind. Just meet me later. I'm not promising to tell yer anything, but don't go talking about it in public," Hagrid said.

"See you later Hagrid," Harry said as they all went back to studying.

"I'm going to go see what section Hagrid was in and see if that will give us an idea of what was behind his back," Ron said as he was running off to increase the small break that he was given.

"He was looking up dragons," Ron said when he got back.

"He said that he always wanted one the first time we met," Harry said.

"But, it is against our laws. They are too noticeable," Ron said. After that they packed up and got ready to see Hagrid.

* * *

"Who is it?" Hagrid asked once they knocked on the door. All of the curtains were closed and they had to answer before he would open the door. When they went inside it was HOT. There was a fire blazing in the grate. Hagrid offered them some tea and sandwiches. They toke the tea and kindly refused the sandwiches.

"So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'" Hagrid asked once every one was settled. Team 8 and the Golden Trio were there.

"Yes. We wanted to know what was guarding the Sorcerer's Stone besides Fluffy," Harry asked since there was no point in beating around the bush.

"We were hoping you could tell us what they were, can you?" Kiba asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Of course I can't. For one I don't know and for two you know too much as it is. That stone is here for a reason. It was almost stolen from Gringotts. Yer probably already figured that much out on yeh own," Hagrid answered.

"Oh Hagrid, but you do know even if you don't want to tell us. You know everything that goes on around here," Hinata said in a flattering voice.

"We had only wondered who had done the guarding really," Hermione continued in a voice filled with curiosity and admiration.

"We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you," Hinata and Hermione finished together in an innocent voice that had Ron, Harry, and Hagrid thinking that it was just innocent curiosity that had brought them to ask the question. Hagrid's chest swelled at the words of praise. He fell right into Hinata's and Hermione's waiting hands.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to tell yeh that. Let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me, and then some teachers did some enchantments; Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore of course. Oh yeah and Professor Snape," Hagrid answered in his daze.

"Snape," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Yeah, you guys are not still on that are yeh. Snape is helping protect the stone. He isn't about to turn around and steal it himself," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid you are the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy right and you are not going to tell anyone right?" Harry asked.

"Just Dumbledore and I," Hagrid replied.

"Good. Can we open some windows? It is hot in here," Harry asked to change the subject.

"Can't, sorry Harry," Hagrid said. Kiba noticed that Hagrid glanced at the fire as he said this.

"Hagrid—what's that," Kiba asked when he saw a huge, black egg in the fire. Ron went to get a closer look at the egg.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Ron asked, "It must have cost you a fortune."

"Won it," Hagrid answered, "I was down in the village havin' a few drinks las' night an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione said.

"Well I've been doin' some readin'," Hagrid said as he pulled out a book, "I got this outta the library—_Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit—_it's a bit outta date, but it's all in here. It even told me what kind o' dragon egg I got. It's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," Hermione tried to reason. Hagrid did not listen or did not hear her. Either way, he sent them back up to the castle before it got to dark after they promised that they would not tell a soul about this.

"Pst, Shino Kiba, if Hermione and/or Hinata ever start talking to us in that sweet and innocent voice please remind us that they are evil and conniving," Harry asked Shino and Kiba for Ron and himself.

"We have no idea what you are talking about. Hinata is sweet and innocent and Hermione just craves knowledge. There is nothing you have to worry about," Kiba said while, by some miracle, keeping a straight face.

* * *

"Hermione how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatch?" Ron asked. Hedwig sent Harry a note from Hagrid with only two simple words: _It's hatching._ Ron, Kiba, and Harry wanted to skip Herbology to watch the dragon hatch, but Hermione would not have it. Shino and Hinata agreed with Hermione because they did not want people to find out Hagrid's secret because they checked to see why they skipped class.

"We've got leasons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—" Hermione argued.

"Shut up," Harry said cutting Hermione up. He noticed that Malfoy stopped and seemed to be listening in on the conversation. They finally made it to Herbology and Hermione agreed they could check it out during morning break.

* * *

"It bit me!" Ron exclaimed. Ron just came back after helping Hagrid feed Norbert, the black dragon that hatched a few weeks ago. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week." During the few weeks after Norbert was born everyone, minus Hagrid, was trying to figure out a way to get rid of Norbert. The reason was one Malfoy. He saw Norbert hatch and has had a smug look on his face for a while. They finally had Hagrid agree to let Charlie take him. Luckily Hagrid likes and trusts Charlie.

There was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig! She'll have Charlie's answer," Harry said as he let Hedwig in. Harry retrieved the letter and the six of them read it.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the letter—I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.

Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.

Send me an answer as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie.

We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult. What do you say?"

Everyone agreed and sent a simple reply back to Charlie, yes.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I will _**TRY**_ and update sooner next time.


	20. Detention

Hi everyone. Here is my next chapter. It is actually up in less than a month and is longer than the others. I am sorry to say that this probably won't happen again. At least not for a while. There will probably only be one more chapter longer than this one and I am not so sure it will be. Now for my guess to help with the disclaimers: Akamaru and Pakkun.

Pakkun: Thank you. Now for the disclaimer. If Moon Spirt owned Naruto Team 8 would be the main focus and there would be a special episode about what happens when someone tries to court Hinata. If Moon Spirt owned Harry Potter then Neville would have had a bigger part, gotten with Luna, and somehow at the end Harry would die(or live) and they would find out that Neville was the true saviour of the wizarding world because, the preminition was suspose to say the one that was not marked as his equal. Moon Spirt has nothing against Harry, Moon Spirt just like Neville better. Since done of this has happened in the books or series that Moon Spirt is aware of, Moon Spirt does not own either Naruto or Harry Potter.

Akamaru:Arf(Hai)

Thank you and now for the chapter.

* * *

"Finally, we got rid of Norbert, and Malfoy has detention. I could sing," Hermione said as she did a jig.

"Don't," Harry advised. Earlier Team 8, Harry, and Hermione drew straws to find out which two people would take Norbert to the Astronomy Tower. The invisibility cloak could only hold two people and Norbert and Ron's hand was too swollen to do anything. Harry and Hermione won, or lost depending on how you look at it. While Harry and Hermione were helping Charlie's friends set up Norbert so they could leave, they heard Filch yell at Malfoy. Luckily, when they left, they went in the oppisite direction of the astronomy tower. Harry and Hermione just finished and were heading down the tower steps.

"Well, well, well," Filch whispered in the shadows behind Harry and Hermione effectively scaring them senseless, "we are in trouble." One thought went through both Harry's and Hermione's mind, '_How could we forget the cloak?'_

* * *

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves," Professor McGonagall demanded of the four in front of her. Harry and Hermione were caught after they got rid of Norbert. Malfoy was caught trying to sabotage Harry and Hermione. He found out about the plan when he borrowed a book from Ron that had the note in it. Neville overheard Malfoy and went to warn Harry and Hermione. Unfortunately, it is too late now. Of course no one answered what had happened.

"Allow me to take a guess. You two feed Malfoy this story about a dragon to get him in trouble. Neville found out of the story and tried to warn you. You two had to watch the action for yourselves so you went to find Malfoy," Professor McGonagall asked. No one said a word. "Detention for you three and fifty points from Gryffindor each. Malfoy, I will talk to Professor Snape about this. I can't bel—" Professor McGonagall continued until she heard something outside her office.

"Are we almost there yet? They have been gone for a long time," Kiba asked.

"Shhhh, we will be caught if you don't be more quiet Kiba," Hinata whispered

"Prufff, no one is up at this time," Kiba began.

"I think you should have listened to Miss Hyuuga more carefully, Mr. Inuzuka," Professor McGonagall said in front of Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kiba said.

"I concur. Hinata see if you can find them with your byakugan," Shino said.

"Hai," Hinata said before she activated her blood line limit. "They are in Professor McGonagall's room with Neville and Malfoy. It looks like they are getting detention."

"I think we are going to have to get in that detention," Kiba said.

"Right, but we are going to have to formulate a script to put Professor McGonagall under the false pretence that she caught us," Shino said as they headed to Professor McGonagall's class room.

* * *

"Are you two ready to initiate our plan?" Shino asked. Both Kiba and Hinata nodded. They were standing in front of Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Are we almost there yet? They have been gone for a long time," Kiba asked.

"Shhhh, we will be caught if you don't be more quiet Kiba," Hinata whispered

"Prufff, no one is up at this time," Kiba began.

"I think you should have listened to Miss Hyuuga more carefully, Mr. Inuzuka," Professor McGonagall said, "In here NOW. Fifty points from you three and you will have to spend the detention with these four. Now get back in bed before I have a heart attack."

* * *

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino, why did you three come after us?" Hermione asked.

"You two were taking to long. We thought that Malfoy got you," Hinata answered in her of so innocent voice.

"Oh. Neville, we are sorry you got involved in this," Harry told Neville.

"It is okay. You didn't do it on purpose," Neville told Harry.

* * *

"Would you three care to tell me why you were CAUGHT being out in the middle of the night when we weren't training?" Kurenai-sensei asked in a calm tone.

"All three of us had a gut feeling that something was off when Harry and Hermione were out getting rid of Norbert. When Hinata checked we saw that they were with Professor McGonagall. That meant they were safe, mostly. It also meant they had detention, so we are guessing that our negative feeling is related to the detention. We purposely got caught so Professor McGonagall is more likely to give us the same detention as Harry and Hermione," Kiba explained.

"Good. Keep an eye out. I hope it is nothing, but do not ignore this feeling. The Hokage said that he is hoping that this mission does not have to go up any farther. Also, you are not allowed to retire just because you do not have to worry about money for a long time," Kurenai-sensei said to try and lighten the mood on this mission that they should not be on. This got Kiba and Akamaru laughing, Hinata giggling, and Shino smirking.

* * *

"Guys I think Professor Quirrell snapped," Harry exclaimed. Ron, Hermione, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were in the abandoned common room trying to study for their exams, until Harry came running in with his news.

"What? What do we do?" Ron asked in a panic.

"We should investigate," Kiba suggested.

"No, we should just tell Professor Dumbledore like we should of done to begin with," Hermione said.

"No, we will not do either. We have no proof and it is well known that we dislike Snape, so Professor Dumbledore won't be able to do anything. And we have done enough damage already. We don't need to add more," Harry reasoned. Hermione and Ron agreed, but Hinata, Kiba, and Shino shared a look that said that they will talk about it later.

* * *

"As if the students weren't bad enough we have detention to boot," Harry complained.

"At least it is with Hagrid," Hinata tried to reason. Since they got rid of Norbert, everyone has been ignoring or being snide to Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Team 8. They are now being escorted by Mr. Filch along with Akamaru and Malfoy to Hagrid's hut for detention.

"'Ello everyone. Ready fer yer detention," Hagrid bellowed as they closed in on his hut, "We're headin' into the forest fer yer detention. There is a creature out there gettin' the unicorns and we need ter find it." Hagrid continued when they became closer.

"I'm not going into that forest. It's dangerous and that is servant stuff. When my father hears about this—," Malfoy began in a panicked voice.

"He'll tell yeh that's how Hogwarts works. If yeh don't like it we could always expel yeh instead," Hagrid interrupted. Malfoy stayed quiet after that. After that they continued walking to the edge of the forest.

"Look there," Hagrid said as he pointed at some silvery liquid on the ground. That's unicorn blood. There is an injured unicorn out there and we need ter find it. We might have to put it out of its misery. We are going to split into two paths."

"I want Fang," Malfoy declared right away.

"Okay, but be warned. Fang is a bloody coward. Okay me, Harry, Hermione, and Hinata will go this way and Shino, Kiba, Neville, Draco, and Fang will go that way. If yeh find the unicorn send up green sparks. If you get into trouble send up red sparks," Hagrid commanded. With that they split up.

* * *

"It looks like Shino's group is in trouble," Hinata said as she started to sprint towards the red sparks. The rest of the group followed as quickly as possible.

"WHAT HAPPENED," Hinata yelled once she came upon the other group with no sign of danger.

"Draco played a prank on Neville, so Neville shot the sparks up," Kiba answered casually.

"Oh, okay good. Next time send up a sign to tell me that it is a false alarm like blue sparks," Hinata said.

"Alright, I think we need ter redo the groups. Let's see here. Neville, Hermione, Shino, and Kiba; you're with me. Harry, Hinata, Draco; you're with Fang. My group will go this way and Fang's group will go that way," Hagrid said once he heard what happened before, Hinata could have heart failure.

"But—," Kiba began. '_If Malfoy does not watch it Hinata might re-teach Malfoy a valuable lesson. I would love to see that. I wish I could go with them.'_

"No buts. Now let's move out," Hagrid told everyone. With that everyone went out followed their path. Harry, Hinata, Malfoy, and Fang followed their path until the trees became to thick to follow the path anymore.

"Look," Hinata said as she raised a closed fist and then remembered they did not know what that meant and put her hand in front of Harry and Malfoy to keep them from moving on, "There's something bright white in the clearing." '_Why does something not seem right? My gut is telling me to be cautious. Why? Hagrid said that nothing in here should hurt us. I will listen to my gut though.' _Hinata thought.When all three looked they saw the unicorn, and it was dead. Harry and Malfoy headed straight towards the unicorn. Hinata moved to the left to go in at a different angle. When Harry and Malfoy made it to the edge of the clearing they heard a slithering sound to the right edge of the clearing. When they looked they saw a hooded figure in a cloak. The hooded figure went to the unicorn, lowered its head and drank the unicorn's blood. Harry, Fang, and Malfoy stayed transfixed in plain sight, while Hinata made sure that she was still hidden.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH," Malfoy screamed a moment later. This alerted the figure to Harry, Fang, and Malfoy. Then Malfoy and Fang bolted. Harry was to frozen in fear to move. The next moment Harry felt like his scar then whole head was one fire. While he tried to figure out what was going on Harry started to back up until he tripped on an ill placed root.

* * *

Harry's POV

"Harry watch out," he heard Hinata scream as he saw a big jet of water shoot from his left and hit the hooded creature. "We need to get out of here now." Hinata continued in a tone filled with urgency. She grabbed my hand and started pulling as fast as she could.

'_What is going on here? What is that thing? Where is the trail that we are supposed to be following? Are we going in the right direction? How is Hinata able to run that well through these thick trees? Stop asking these questions. You, me, whatever, can figure them out AFTER we are away from the blood sucking creature that is chasing us.' _Harry said as he tried to keep up with Hinata. Suddenly Hinata pushed me to the right. Unfortunately she could not dodge in time and I was pushed down a hill. At the end of the hill was a small drop off. It was about six feet high, too high to go back up, but not high enough to hurt me badly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," I heard Hinata scream once I regained me balance. Before I could stand up I heard a voice from behind me.

"Are you alright? I heard a scream and saw you rolling down the hill," a centaur said from behind me while, he pulled me to my feet. He had shockingly blue eyes. Those blue eyes set on my forehead, my scar.

"Yes but Hinata. She is still up there with that, that thing that killed the unicorn. I have to—," I began on my rant before the centaur interrupted me.

"—get out of this forest. It is not safe here. Especially for you," he said in a serious tone. "Now get on. It will be faster if you ride." He continued in a serious tone as he threw me on his back.

"But Hinata—," I tried again. I have only heard the sound of splashing water and slashing up there so I don't know how she is doing. '_If she gets hurt it will be all my fault. That thing was coming after me. I just froze. If it wasn't for her I would be dead and if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be fighting for her life at this moment. I have to help her.' _

"—can take care of herself. By the way, my name is Firenze and you would be the Potter boy right?" Firenze asks.

"Yeah, but—," I begin, yet again before I am interrupted by two more centaurs showing up.

"Firenze, what are you doing? Degrading yourself to that of a common mule? Have you no shame?" a black haired centaur thundered.

"Do you realize who this is Bane? The quicker he leaves the forest the better?" Firenze answered.

"What have you been telling him? We are not to interfere with the heavens," Banes demanded. I tried to use this time to get off of Firenze and try and get to Hinata, but it didn't work. Firenze just grabbed me so I couldn't move.

"I'm sure that Firenze thought what he was doing was for the best," the chestnut haired one said as he nervously tried to calm down Banes.

"For the best, Ronan? We do not do what is for the best. We do what the heavens tell us to do," Banes countered.

"I do not," Firenze declared before he took off with me in tow.

"We have to go back. Hinata is in danger!" I exclaimed as Firenze moved me farther and farther from where I last saw Hinata.

"Hinata is more capable of taking care of herself than you are at the moment. Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Firenze asked.

"No, but what—," I began.

"It is used to save someone from death, but the person will have a cursed life, a half-life. Can you think of anyone that would be willing to curse themselves if it gave them the chance to live," Firenze continued.

"No—," I tried again.

"Do you know what is hidden in the castle right now?" Firenze tried to get me to see something.

"The Sorcerer's Stone which holds the Elixir of Life, but Hinata—," I tried yet again. '_Why won't this guy let me go help Hinata, or at least finish a sentence.'_

"Do you know of ANYONE who has been waiting in the shadows for years to regain his lost powers that might want YOU dead?" Firenze tried again.

"Voldemort, but, oh." I said as I realized where he is going. "But that is still no reason to abandon Hinata."

"We are not abandoning her. We are just getting help. Here comes some now," Firenze says. Once he finishes his sentence I see Hagrid's group coming into the clearing.

"There you are Harry. We ran into Malfoy and Fang a while ago. Malfoy said that he did not know where you or Hinata were. It is good to see you safe. Where is Hinata?" Hagrid said in a wild frenzy. I tried to get off of Firenze while Hagrid was talking and yell at them, but Firenze grabbed me and held me so my feet wouldn't touch the ground.

"Idon'tknow. Wefoundtheunicorndead. Thenwewereatacked. ThenHinatasavedmebyusingawaterspell. ThenHinatastartedmakingmerun. ThenshepushedmedownahillwhereImeetFirenze. Hewouldn'tletmegoback. Whenweleftitsoundedliketheywerestillfighting. Thenwefoundyou (I don't know. We found the unicorn dead. Then we were attacked. Then Hinata saved me by using a water spell. Then Hinata started making me run. Then she pushed me down a hill where I meet Firenze. He wouldn't let me go back. When we left it sounded like they were still fighting. Then we found you)," I said as fast as I could. I looked up expecting to see Kiba and/or Shino there ready to scold, yell, and/or punch me, but when I looked they were gone. The next second Firenze, finally, let me go and Hagrid, Fang, Neville, Hermione, Malfoy, and I bolted down the path I just came from. Malfoy mainly went so he had more than the number of spells he knew to protect him from the forest I guess.

* * *

Kiba's, Shino's and Akamaru's POVs

'_Hold on Hinata we're coming.'_

* * *

Hinata's POV

'_Arg. I am going to have to heal that once this fight is over and this thing is gone.'_ I thought as I examined the damage done to my shoulder from when I pushed Harry down the hill. '_I hope Harry is alright and did not get seriously hurt from his fall. Either way, he is safer down there than up here.'_ My shoulder had three shallow but long claw marks on it. _'It's strange. It almost felt like those claws were unnatural, like a transfiguration spell used to make hunting easier.'_I shake my head. There will be enough time to think about that once this thing is out of the way. I summon another wave of water to drown, or at least slow down this creature. I would have attacked him with individual pieces of water to disable him, but I have a feeling that, unlike Slimfoy, his chipmunks and the non-ghost, ghost, that this guy might become suspicious and we worked too hard for me to blow our cover now. While he is distracted I hid behind a tree so I can at least get a good look at him with my byakugan and see how powerful he is. When I look I see two sets of chakra coils for the face and upon closer examination two faces. One is a face I do not recognize and the other is Professor Quirrell. Looks like Shino-kun had a reason to be wary after all, not that that is surprising. I summon another wave of water as I revile myself. Hiding is not going to do any good. Right before I get a chance to send out my next wave, I see a ball of fire and too much smoke to just be coming from the fire heading for the man. When it hits I look up to see Shino, Akamaru, and Kiba and nod to all three of them while they nod back. I send out my blast of water dose the fire before the forest burns which creates some steam. The steam combined with the smoke makes an excellent distraction to give us a chance of escape.

Once we are about a mile away and are certain that no one is following us we slow down.

"Man, I wish that Hagrid would have just put us together in a group. We could have found the unicorn without causing suspicion, fought that man if need without making an uproar, and been back in our nice warm bed hours ago," I heard Kiba complain. I don't blame him, but there are more important things to worry about.

"The man had two faces. One of the faces I did not recognize, but the other face was defiantly Professor Quirrell's," I told Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru as I sat down to heal my shoulder real quick. I don't think the group with Hagrid could handle any more excitement and me coming to them injured would cause some excitement.

"Are you positive?" Shino asks point blank.

"Hai, I saw the face with my byakugan and when you burnt him I smelt a strong smell of garlic," I answered as I stood up and started following Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino to Hagrid and the others.

"Now that you mention it, when we got there I did smell a lot of garlic coming off that guy," Kiba said as Akamaru nodded.

"We will tell Kurenai-sensei about this tomorrow. We will not tell Harry, Hermione, or Ron about this. There is no reason we can give to prove our story without sounding suspicious," Shino said.

"Hai," Kiba and I agreed while Akamaru added a quick bark of agreement.

* * *

Normal POV

"Hi guys are you okay?" Neville said as soon as he saw us.

"Yes, we are. I'm sorry I pushed you down that hill Harry I did not realize how steep it was or that there was that ledge there. Are you okay?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry if it seemed like I abandoned you. I tried to go back but the Firenze stopped me and—," Harry began to apologize.

"It's okay Harry. There is no need to apologize. Shino and Kiba already told me everything. You did nothing wrong. Plus, I fell off the other side of the hill shortly after I pushed you off," Hinata lied easily as she soothed Harry's apology.

'_Am I not allowed to finish sentences unless it is to tell someone that someone else is in trouble tonight,' _Harry thought miserably.

"Hey guys, how were you able to move through the trees so well?" Neville asked to ease the tension.

"Our home village is surrounded by a forest," Shino answered. With that some small talk began as they headed towards the castle.

* * *

Alright. There it is. My first multi-chaptered story is almost complete. Please review and thank you for reading. Thanks again to diff-r-ent-1 for checking for mistakes. :)


	21. Letters and Headaches

Hi guys and gals. Here is the next chapter. It is not as long as the last one, but I did warn you that would happen. My special guess for today is Kurenai-san.

Kurenai-san- Nice to be here.

M.S.- Now for the dreaded disclaimer. How many times do I have to repeat the obvious?

Kurenai-san- Every single chapter.

M.S.- Well, since you are my special guest, you get to do the disclaimer Kurenai-san.

Kurenai-san- Okay. Moon Spirt, in no way owns the Harry Potter series or Naruto the t.v. show. Anyone that thinks otherwise can not see the obvious changes in the focus. Enjoy.

* * *

"Are you blind ref? That was a foul. Huh uh. Oh, hi guys I didn't see you come in. How was detention and why did it run so late?" Ron asked when Harry woke him from his dream after they all came back from detention. Neville said goodnight to everyone and headed towards the boys' dormitory to get some sleep. Ron fell asleep in the common room waiting for everyone. Once Neville left, Harry told Ron about what happened in the forest, accidently skipping the conversations with the centaur.

"Hinata are you okay?" Ron said in surprise.

"Yes I am. See not even a scratch. I fell down the other side of the hill soon after I pushed Harry down. Then I headed for the edge of the forest. Shino and Kiba found me shortly after that," Hinata explained with the cover story that Shino, Kiba, and she agreed upon.

"Really, how did you know what way was the exit?" Ron asked.

"The village that Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Kurenai-sensei, and I come from is surrounded by forest, so I am used to navigating in them," Hinata answered.

"Hey that reminds me. Shino, Kiba, how did you two find Hinata so fast? From how far Harry said it was after you two left and the fact that you left before Harry told us where he saw her last, you two found her very quickly," Hermione asked in an attempt to find out if there was a spell to do something like that, that they could teach her.

"We found her that quickly because of Akamaru. Hinata, Shino, Akamaru, and I spent tons of time together, so Akamaru knows Hinata's scent by heart," Kiba answered convincingly.

"Um, guys, there's more. The hooded figure was Voldemort. Snape is not after the stone to become rich. He is after it to bring Voldemort back to life," Harry told them. Team 8 shared a knowing look as the second face's identity was reviled.

"Don't say that name!" Ron demanded.

"From what Bane said, Voldemort is coming back and I am on top of his hit list," Harry continued while ignoring Ron's request.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT NAME!" Ron tried again.

"Now all I have to do is wait for Snape to get the stone, resurrect Voldemort, and get killed," Harry said as he started to get into a panic.

"Harry You-Know-Who won't come after you as long as Dumbledore is here and what the centaurs were doing was predicting the future. Professor McGonagall says that that is a very unreliable form of magic," Hermione said as she tried to relax Harry. They decided to stop there and go to bed since it was already starting to become light out. When Harry was about to enter his bed he saw his invisibility cloak under the covers with a note on it '_Just in case.'_

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight. You three meet and had a brief encounter with Voldemort-san, the most feared and powerful evil wizard of the time, in the forest. He is drinking unicorn blood to survive. He is after the Sorcerer's Stone to gain eternal life. He wants Harry dead. Lastly, he is attached to the back of Quirrell-san's head," Kurenai-sensei asked in a calm voice. The students of team 8 just finished telling Kurenai-sensei about what happened the night before. Luckily it is the weekend so they don't have class.

"Hai," Hinata, Shino, and Kiba answered.

"The Hokage is not going to like this. At least you learned wandless magic so you didn't have to worry about Voldemort-san finding out about us. The Hokage might ask whether or not you want to continue this mission. It will not count as a failure if you stop now. What do you three say?"Kurenai-sensei asked. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino gave a quick look towards each other and nodded.

"We will stay," Hinata began.

"There are too many people here that would suffer or die if he came back. A good amount of them our friends," Kiba continued.

"We will not desert our comrades," Shino ended. It was clear that Team 8 was staying.

"Good. I would have been disappointed if you three did want to stop. I will inform the Hokage. You three have exams that you need to study for so go study," Kurenai-sensei ordered.

"Oh man," Kiba whined as the three of them, along with Akamaru left to go study with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

* * *

Letters (anything in italics is thought not written if wrote while writing the letter)

Hokage-sama,

It has been confirmed that the one after the stone is Quirrell-san. He is after the stone to bring back Voldemort-san from the dead. Voldemort-san is an evil wizard that, until twelve years ago, terrorized the wizarding community. If Quirrell-san succeeds then Voldemort-san will become a threat of the wizarding community and, if he finds out about ninja's, the ninja community. The one to defeat him last time was Potter Harry, a student that Team 8 has become friends with. It has become clear to us in a small battle during a detention, that Voldemort-san still has his eyes out for defeating Harry. Hinata has also informed that according to her Byakugan, that Voldemort-san has a substantial amount of potential power. The potential power will probably be reached once Voldemort-san is revived.

Kurenai-san

* * *

Hokage Tower Hokage's POV after he read the letter.

'_This is getting out of hand,' _I think as a light my pipe. _'It is all safe. There is nothing to worry about. Fresh genin would be best since they're used to school. Oh they can handle it, no problem. There will not be ANY life threatening situations. Team 8, that's perfect. Kurenai-san is still used to teaching a large group. She can teach. Everything is perfectly safe. Yeah right. I never should have listened to my advisors. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do right now except offer them a chance back, that they will probably decline, and hope this does not turn into a political nightmare. I will also tell them to not worry about their cover more than their and the lives of others.'_

Kurenai-san

If your team ever feels like the mission is over their heads, '_even though it already is'_ then they are free to come back. The information they have now should be proficient enough to complete the mission. If they end up in a dangerous situation then they are to choose their or other lives over their cover. Also, if they stay because they are not willing to abandon their friends then they can add protecting Potter Harry and all others in Hogwarts along with stopping Quirrell-san and Voldemort-san from getting the stone as part of the mission requirements. I want to see you and your team as soon as you make it back to the village.

Hokage

_This is becoming a real headache._

* * *

Hogwarts. Kurenai-sensei's POV

'_That saves me time from making a reply.'_ Kurenai-sensei thought as she went to tell her team their new orders.

* * *

There you go. Not as long as the last one. Hope it was still good. I am not so sure what Kurenai-sensei would use as a suffix for Voldemort or Professor Quirrell so I used -san because having her just say their last name seemed to informal. Also, since I probably did not do this in any of the othr chapters, I used Potter Harry because I just now remembered that that part of the story would be Japanese, not English. I am sorry if Idid not do that before. Please R&R. And again I would like to thank, diff-r-ent-1 for reading over the chapter.


	22. It's Time

Hey I'm back. Let's just say that whoever says that you senior year is the easiest year told a bold faced lie. Here is the next chapter. I can't find my book so this won't be as close to the books as the others.

* * *

"Urg I thought things would be easier now that finals are over," Ron complained as he was walking out of Herbology class.

"You should be happy finals are over Ron. If I were you I would hope that I passed everything, unless you don't mind another year with Snape as your teacher," Hermione scolded Ron.

"Okay, okay. Please never mention that again. You have been using that to scare me and Harry into studying for the last two months now. Give it a rest already. That isn't even something one should joke about," Ron said. "What has you so down mate? You haven't said anything in a long time." Ron directed to Harry before Hermione found something else to scare him with.

"Sorry Ron I just can't help thinking that we over looked something with this Voldemort thing…" Harry began.

"Harry, how many time do I have to tell you to **NOT** say his name," Ron half shouted.

"I just don't know what. Something just isn't falling into place," Harry continued like he was not interrupted in the first place. "You know it wouldn't kill you guys to worry about the stone more." _'Why aren't they worried about Voldemort? Hermione and Ron just act like everything will be taken care of for them. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba every once in a while seem to check something out but they never worry. It's probably because this stupid scar of mine won't stop bugging me.' _

"Like what Harry?" Hinata asked. Hinata and Shino were silently following Harry, Ron, and Hermione while Kiba was talking to Akamaru while following everyone else.

"Arg, Hinata you scared me. Don't sneak up on people like that," Ron said surprised. '_No matter how much time I spend with them I always forget they are behind us when they are quiet like that.'_

"You forgot about us again didn't you?" Shino said in a sulking tone.

"Um I uh, Harry what were you saying about missing something," Ron quickly tried to change the subject. This was such a common occurrence that Shino just let it drop.

"I don't know and that is what is bothering me," Harry aggravatingly said.

"I concur. Something just seems amiss. It seems like a piece is missing from a puzz…," Shino began until he noticed Hagrid sitting in front of a fire. "Ron, how illegal are dragons?"

"Go to jail for years illegal why?" Ron answered confused. By now everyone was trying to see where Shino was going with this. Kiba even stopped playing with Akamaru and gave Shino his undivided attention.

"What is the likelihood that someone would have a dragon's egg and mention it to someone else if they were not 100% certain the other person wanted one?" Shino continued.

At this point Hinata's and Kiba's eyes widened in realization.

"Pretty much zip, but what does this have to do with he-who-must-not-be-named?" Ron asked more confused than before.

"If Hagrid wanting a dragon egg is so well known then wouldn't it be the perfect idea to see if he could take care of something as dangerous as a dragon by seeing if he had any experience with other dangerous animals, like a giant three headed dog," Kiba answered.

"The missing piece of the puzzle," Hinata answered.

With that all six of them ran to Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid, how did you get Norbert again," Harry demanded as soon as they were within hearing range of Hagrid.

"I won him, I told yeh that," Hagrid answered.

"Yes but how, when, what did you talk about?" Harry clarified.

"A game of poker and yeh know when. We were at the local pub. After I won he bought me a drink and asked me if I 'ad any experience with this sort of animal. I said sure he would be easy after Fluffy. The trick is knowin' how ter 'andle them. For Fluffy for instance, yeh just need to play some music and he goes straight to sleep. Uh I shouldn'ta told yer that. I really shouldn'ta told yer that." Hagrid said until he realized he said too much. He just opened his mouth to tell them not to do anything stupid when he noticed they were already gone.

* * *

"That's it we have to tell Dumbledore now. Snape…" Harry began.

"Or someone else," Kiba interrupted.

"Can you guys stop interrupting me? Snape, or someone else, knows how to get past Fluffy now. The stone is in danger. Um guys, do you know where Dumbledore's office is?" Harry finished with a hopeful face, until he noticed everyone shaking their heads in the negative.

"We have to go guys. Kurenai-sensei will be very displeased if we do not check in with her for our weekly class. While we are there we will try and get some information on the where a bouts of Dumbledore's office," Shino said before he, Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru disappeared.

"What are you three doing in here you should either be outside enjoying the nice whether studying?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Professor McGonagall do you know where we can find Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as calmly as she could.

"He is out to see the Minister of Magic. His time is very valuable you know," Professor McGonagall answered.

"But this is an emergency. The Philosopher's Stone is in danger," Ron pleaded.

"Well I have no idea how you found out about the stone but it is perfectly safe. Do not talk about the stone with anyone else. If I even here a whisper about the stone from any other student, you three will be in detention for the rest of the year," Professor McGonagall threatened Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Shino, Hinata, and Kiba also know about the stone Professor," Hermione told Professor McGonagall before they received any detention for their knowledge of the stone.

"Right, then make sure they receive the warning also. Now if you will excuse me," Professor McGonagall said before she marched off.

"Guys it is tonight. Professor Dumbledore is out of the way and he knows how to get past everything. We are going to have to…"

"Oh hello Professor Snape," Harry began saying what he pieced together before Hermione interrupted him to warn them of Snape's arrival.

"Now now, what are you doing inside on such a nice day? People might think you are up to something. Gryffindor can't really afford to lose any more points can they?" Snape threatened before he stormed off.

"Alright we need to split up. Hermione, keep an eye on Snape. Ron and I will keep an eye on the third floor corridor," Harry said once Snape was out of ear shot. With that they each went to their designated post.

* * *

All of this is in Japanese.

"Shino, you put one of your female bugs on each one of them right?" Hinata asked.

"Yes now it should be easy to track them," Shino answered.

Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were almost to Kurenai-sensei's office. They needed a plan for what was coming up.

"Hinata, Shino, Kiba are you guys ready for some training?" Kurenai-sensei asked when she saw her charges.

"Yes, but first we have some new information to report," Shino answered. With that Team 8 explained everything they figured out today.

"Kurenia-sensei, do you know where Dumbledore's office is?" Kiba asked once the explanation was complete.

"Yes, but he is out at the moment. Right now we need to get some practice on reading each other's body language so that when the time comes you can fight without getting in each other's way. This will help immensely against Quirrell and any other opponents you have to face as a team.

* * *

3 hours later in English

"Urg, I can't believe Professor McGonagall kicked us out of the third corridor. Oh well at least Hermione is trailing Snape," Harry said. Harry and Ron were sitting in the two big chairs in the common room. They were the only two in there so they spoke freely until they heard a voice they did not want to hear at the moment.

"Well about that, Snape caught me and when he asked what I was doing in front of the teacher's lounge I told him I was waiting for Professor Flitwick. Snape went to get him and I left as soon as I could," Hermione explained.

"That settles it. I am going after the stone tonight. If I get it first then maybe I won't have to worry about Voldemort for a few years," Harry said a little shaken up.

"**DON'T SAY THAT NAME**," Ron exclaimed.

"Harry you can't do that. You'll be expelled if you do," Hermione said.

"SO WHAT? If I don't do this then Voldemort will just come back. Don't you remember the stories from when he was in power? He will come after everyone despite who wins the house cup and if I get expelled then I'll just wait to get killed at the Dursleys. Either way I'm in trouble. I just have more of a chance of surviving if I go after him tonight. And nothing you can say will change my mind. I am taking the invisibility cloak and going down there tonight," Harry yelled to them while glaring.

"Do you really think the invisibility cloak will fit all three of us mate," Ron began

"It should. Alright Harry when are we heading out," Hermione replied.

"Wait what. You guys aren't coming. My choices are get expelled or die with an extremely slight chance of neither happening if I am extremely lucky. If you come you'll get expelled too," Harry argued.

"Not likely. Professor Flitwick told me in private that I got a 112% on his exam. They're not going to expel me after that," Hermione answered as she went up to her room to look over some spells before they headed out.

A few hours later the common room looked deserted to the golden trio. Harry ran upstairs to the invisibility cloak and the flute Harry got for Christmas.

When he came back down they were about to put the cloak on until…

"What are you doing? You're going out again aren't you?" Neville began as he put himself between them and the portrait hole. "I won't let you do it. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble. I'll fight you if I have to. Go on go ahead and hit me."

"Neville I am really sorry about this "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Hermione cast upon Neville as Neville became stiff as a board.

All three of them said sorry to Neville as they ran past him, put on the cloak and left the common room.

* * *

10 minutes after Harry, Hermione, and Ron left Japanese

"Shino are you okay. You look distracted," Kurenai-sensei asked.

"Hey how come he gets asked and I get tricked when distracted?" Kiba complained.

"Because Shino is still listening to me," Kurenai-sensei answered before turning her attention back to Shino.

"How long did you say Professor Dumbledore would be gone?" Shino asked.

"Until tomorrow, why?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"I don't know. Something about that detail is off. And I can't figure out what." Shino answered.

"Oh no. Quirrell is going after the stone tonight. Remember Hermione said the stone was safe as long as Dumbledore was here. Now he isn't," Hinata exclaimed as she remembered what Hermione said.

"Shoot. Shino where are they?" Kurenai demanded.

"They look to me under the school. I think they are after the stone," Shino answered once he located Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Shino, Kiba, Hinata. Go get them. Get them away from there as fast as you can. If at all possible. Do not battle Quirrell or Voldemort. I will get Dumbledore and send him back as soon as possible. You are permitted to use magic and ninja abilities. Got it, good, go!" Kurenai-sensei ordered as they each went to do their designated jobs.

* * *

Okay. Here is another chapter. I will try and get this finished before the end of the summer. Enjoy and please R&R.


	23. Traps?

Since so many people reviewed and said I was evil for the ending of the last chapter, I decided that in honor of the _Mirror of Erised_ I would post the next chapter two days earlier than I planed.

Oh yeah, before I forget, again, I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did I would make a book/manga out of this, not a fan fic.

On with the story.

* * *

With Team 8 Japanese

"Good," Shino mumbled to himself until he clued Kiba and Hinata in. "Hermione and Ron have come back up. They should be safe for now. We just have to worry about Harry."

"Um, Shino, Kiba, do either of you have any musical instruments to lure Fluffy to sleep," Hinata asked as the three of them were heading to find Harry.

"Oh don't worry about that. Fluffy is just an overgrown puppy," Kiba answered while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"And how, per say, do you know this?" Shino asked.

"Um well, come on guys he just seems so lonely there all alone. Someone has to keep him company and play with him every once in a while," Kiba tried to justify as Akamaru jumped into Hinata's arms and gave her and Shino the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

"Fine, we will talk about this later. For now you and Akamaru are responsible for getting Fluffy's attention while Hinata and I go down the trap door," Shino said as he noticed there was just a door separating them from Fluffy.

"Yes, come on Akamaru time for some fun," Kiba said to Akamaru before they went in. "Hey Fluffy, we're back. Come on lets wrestle." he yelled as he tackled Fluffy with Akamaru right behind him. He continued until he noticed Hinata and Shino made it down the trap door. "Sorry Fluffy, we promise to come back and play later," and with that Kiba and Akamaru jumped down the trap door.

"That was fun. You guys should come and play next time. Hey guys why are you surrounded by vines?" Kiba asked as he started to fight off the vines.

"KIBA, stop fighting. It's Devil's Snare. If you fight it will kill you. If you relax it should take us to the next trap," Shino explained to Kiba.

"Oh, okay," Kiba said as he relaxed.

3 seconds later

"This is taking too long. Isn't there a faster way," Kiba complained.

"Alright, but no complaining," Shino answered.

"Sure," Kiba responded.

"_Incendio," _Shino casted. With that the Devil's Snare released them.

"_Aguamenti,"_ Hinata casted, while making sure that water drench Kiba's hair.

"Hinata, why did you do that," yelled an angry Kiba.

"You're hair was on fire," answered a calm Hinata as she turned and walked down the corridor.

"My hair, Shino you caught my hair on fire," Kiba yelled at Shino.

"You agreed, no complaining. Now come on," Shino replied as he started to walk down a corridor.

"Hey do you hear something that sounds like wings?" Kiba asked.

"Yeh, we must be close to the next trap," Hinata replied as they sped up. When they reached a new room they noticed thousands of keys flying. "Do you think they will attack us if we cross the room?" Hinata asked.

"Only one way to find out," Kiba said as he raced across the room with the others close on his heels.

"It's locked and Alohomora won't work. One of these keys must unlock the door," Shino said after checking the door.

"There's a broom over there. I guess that Hermione and Ron took one each to get out of here. We could use one to reach the keys but that would take too long," Hinata said after giving the room a once over.

"Forget that," Kiba said as he held up a hand seal. The next second Akamaru transformed. "_Gatsuga_," with that Kiba and Akamaru destroyed the door and everyone ran through it as Akamaru transformed back to his dog form.

"Chess, we have to play chess," Hinata said as a vein was pulsing on her forehead. "I don't know about you guys but I was expecting something more on the lines of having to think of something in the next few seconds or be knocked out or killed or something from these traps." Hinata said as she saw Akamaru and Kiba nod in agreement. Shino was no longer next to them. There was just a broken chess piece where they last saw him. When Kiba and Hinata turned back across the board they saw Shino thrust a kunai into the white king chess piece's head.

"We won. Let's go," Shino said as he started moving towards the doors with no resistance from the other white pieces. Hinata and Kiba followed. Kiba and Akamaru and soon Hinata and Shino regretted walking into a room with an adult troll in it.

"Well at least this one is already taken care of for us. Now let's hurry up. The smell is killing me," Kiba complained as he sped up to get away from the stench. Once they closed the door to block out the stench in the next room two flames came alive. Behind them were purple flames and in front of them were black flames.

"Hinata, you have been studying water spells. Think you can put out the fire. I have a feeling the empty potion bottle was our key forward," Kiba asked.

"No this is black fire. Normal water spells won't work but, _Byakugan;_ I have a hunch that the walls feed the spell so Snape won't have to come down here to feed the spell. Flames are alive and these flames feed off of magic and air. Yep I was right so all I should have to do," Hinata said as she hit different points on the walls surrounding the flame, "is take out the fuel and the fire," she continued as the flames disappeared, "die."

After Hinata deactivated her byakugan all three of them heard a loud yell of "_Expelliarmus,"_ and it didn't sound like the slightly high voice of an eleven year old that has not reached puberty yet.

* * *

With Harry and Quirrell in English

'_Quirrell was after the stone not Snape. I never saw that coming but I guess Shino, Kiba, and Hinata were right to not just settle on Snape doing it. And he has Voldemort stuck to the back of his head. I guess I should have seen this coming. My head always hurt a little more in his class but I just thought it was the garlic. Harry stop. I need to be focused on the fight at hand and not beating myself up for not seeing this coming or worrying about the fact I am talking to myself… again," _Harry thought to himself after he realized that Quirrell was behind this and that he now has the stone in his pocket thanks to the _Mirror of Erised_. '_Well I guess the _Mirror of Erised _is correctly named when you spell erised backwards. It did give me my desire.' _Harry reflected one last time before he faced his current reality, with his wand out and ready for the battle that was coming. Before he could even think Quirrell jumped Harry in an attempt to get the stone from his pocket. During this time his left pinky touched Harry.

"AAAAAAArrrrrrrgggggggggg, what is happening my lord. Why did my pinky turn to dust?" Quirrell asked the dark lord.

"Forget about your pinky. You are a wizard aren't you. Use your wand," Voldemort said to Quirrell before directing his voice to Harry, "Your dayssssss are numbered Potter," as Quirrell raised his wand.

"_Expelliarmus," _Quirrell yelled before Harry could even think. The force of the spell caused Harry to fly backwards and hit his head on a step.

'_I can't believe I came this far just to fail. If only they had practical dueling classes in Hogwarts,'_ were Harry's last thoughts as his world turned black.

* * *

Cliff Hanger. For those who hated the end of the last chapter, you probably hate this one more. To be honest, I wrote this chapter before I received those reviews. Enjoy fan fiction and life until next time. Here's a hint. Reviews make me want to update sooner. Until next time. Moon Spirt


	24. Battle

Alright guys I'm back. Again, as you probably already know, I do **NOT **own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Shino modified his bugs so that they could be caught on fire without being hurt by the fire.

* * *

"Alright, Kiba and I will go in first and distract Quirrell. Hinata, I want you to go in after us and check on Harry. Once you know he is stable, come join Kiba and myself," Shino explained as they headed to the last room.

"Hai," Kiba and Hinata answered from behind Shino. With that they entered the room and went to their jobs.

Kiba and Shino

"Let's do this Akamaru," Kiba said as he, Shino, and Akamaru made a semi-circle around Quirrell with a wall behind Quirrell.

"Quirrell, surrender now or we are going to have to bring you in forcefully," Shino said as one of his bugs flew towards Quirrell while staying close to the ground.

"Hahahahahhaha, you honestly think that I am going to surrender to a couple of kids. First years at that. You have to be kidding me. I have the most powerful wizard of all time connected to the back of my head. It is you who should be surrendering to me," Quirrell said while laughing at Kiba's and Shino's warning.

"**My bug is unable to take any energy from Quirrell. It is like he has a force field up," **Shino told Kiba quietly while Quirrell was laughing at them.

"Oh goody, it's the hard way. I love the hard way," Kiba said with an animalistic grin taking over his face while Akamaru was jumping wildly beside him. Before Quirrell could blink Kiba charged Quirrell with his arm pulled back to punch. "_Protecto," _Quirrell saida second before Kiba's fist struck him and caused Kiba to fly back five feet.

"Man, I forgot how strong those shields could become," Kiba grumbled as he stood up getting ready for another attack.

"Kiba are you all right," Hinata said as she and Shino ran next to Kiba, Hinata with her Byakugan activated.

"Yeah, how's Harry?"

"He's fine, we just have to about Quirrell for now," Hinata answered quickly.

With that all four of them turned towards Quirrell getting ready for battle. At that moment Quirrell sent out the stunning spell towards the three ninjas. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba all separated and went to surround Quirrell before the stunning spell hit. Kiba sent out a smoke screen so that Quirrell would not be able to see while Team 8 could use their skills to find Quirrell. Shino sent out his bugs in a formation that resembled a fire ball towards Quirrell. Quirrell jumped out of the way and only his non-wand hand was hit by the bugs. After that Quirrell sent another stunning spell in the direction the bugs came from. Shino jumped out of the way before it could hit him. Hinata jumped behind Quirrell and attacked some of his chakra points and disabled the rest of his left hand and hit a few chakra points attached to Voldemort before she jumped back to dodge a fire spell. Kiba and Akamaru jumped in at that moment, with Akamaru hendged as Kiba, and Kiba hit him in the stomach and Akamaru hit him in the face. This caused Quirrell to spin as he flew back and his face landed on Harry's hands. By the time Quirrell gathered his bearings from the last attack, it was too late. His face was already turning to ash. Team 8 came out of the smoke screen just in time to see Quirrell crumble into dust with the spirit of Voldemort passing through Harry on his way out of Hogwarts.

**"Hinata, go see if Harry is still alright,"** Shino ordered Hinata once they saw Quirrell was no longer a threat.

**"Hai,"** Hinata answered as she scanned Harry with her Byakugan. **"He seems to be stable and should do find, but I don't think it would be wise to move him. Our best bet would be to bring Dumbledore down here to take care of him."**

**"Alright, the smoke screen is already vanishing so he has clean air to breathe. Let's move out."**

**"Hai,"** Hinata and Kiba agreed.

**"Hinata, where's Dumbledore?"** Shino asked.

**"He is almost on school grounds,"** Hinata answered after a few moments of scanning the area for Dumbledore.

"Will Harry be fine on his own?" Kiba asked.

**"Hai,"** Hinata answered.

**"Good, then we will head to the Gryffindor common room and keep an eye on Dumbledore to make sure he comes down here,"** Shino said before the four of them headed back through the traps without being stopped.

* * *

**"Oh that's interesting,"** Hinata said with her Byakugan on to make sure Dumbledore went down the trap hole once Team 8 entered the common room.

**"What's that Hinata?"** Kiba asked.

**"Neville's magic points, one of them looks half close,"** Hinata answered, **"If I do this,"** she continued as she gave Neville a light poke, **"he should be able to perform magic better,"** Hinata finished as Neville started to stir or more acutely his eyes started to move until Shino preformed the counter-spell and the rest of Neville's body could move.

"Urgh, oh hey guys, what are you doing down here?" Neville asked.

"Oh we just finished our class with Professor Kurenai when we came in and saw you on the ground stiff as a board," Kiba answered while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well guys I think we need to head to bed," Hinata said while stifling a yawn.

When Hinata went into her dormitory she checked to make sure that Dumbledore had Harry safely before giving one of Shino's bugs the signal that Harry was safe. After that she let sleep calmly take her.

* * *

Alright, I do not have much experience at fight scene's and the next story is going to have quite a few of them so could you guys please give me advise on fight scenes. Free imaginary food to anyone who does so. Please and thank you.


	25. The Year Ends

This chapter is a few days after the last one.

"Hey Hinata, when is Harry suppose to wake up again?" Kiba asked as Team 8 was heading down to the end of the year feast.

"Sometime today I believe," Hinata answered after a second of thinking.

"Man I hope he didn't see anything. It would be a pain to have gone through all that work just to be found out on the last day of school don't you think?" Kiba remarked bluntly none of the other students were in sight.

"Even if he does remember anything I doubt he will believe any of it. It is Professor Dumbledore that I think we need to worry about," Shino supplied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He didn't even need Kurenai-sensei to tell him something was wrong. It wouldn't surprise me if he has had a sixth sense about us since day one," Hinata added with a look of worry on her face.

"Oh hello there Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru, heading down towards the end of the year feast I see," Professor Dumbledore said as he seemed to appear from nowhere.

"_Where did he come from," _were the thoughts that went through Team 8's heads before they gathered their wits and hoped he hadn't overheard anything.

"Ano, Ye-es we are. Are you heading down for the feast yourself Professor Dumbledore?" Hinata replied while stuttering at the beginning from shock.

"Here in a second I will, but I must go see Harry first and make sure he is okay. It was very lucky that he made it out in as good of shape as he did. Almost like someone or some ones were watching over him. Of course there is no way for someone to prove that. And if by some chance it was true they would deserve their secrets kept for lending a helping hand. This is all hypothetical though. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore said with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Team 8 shook their heads at the last part. "Well like I said I must go see Harry now. Enjoy the feast," Dumbledore added before he popped a lemon drop into his mouth and walked off.

"Okay, you guys are right he knows, but did he just say he would keep our secret?" Kiba asked.

"I think so," Hinata asked with a confused look on her face. After that Team 8 went down to the Great Hall for the end of the year feast and to wait and see if Harry knew anything.

* * *

"Hey guys. Do you know how Harry is yet?" Neville asked Hermione and Ron who were sitting next to Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

"He should be able to come to the latter part of the feast," Hermione answered until she noticed something in Neville's hand. "Neville what do you have in your hand?"

Oh, this. Well you see. I passed by Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick on my way down here and they said that they were very impressed with my improvement. They gave me this paper with my grades on it and I got Es on both of their finals," Neville answered with a huge smile on his face. "I don't know why but for some strange reason it seems easier to do spells now," Neville continued before he ran off missing Hinata's small smile.

* * *

"Hello Team 8. It is so nice to see you guys again. How was your mission at Hogwarts?" the Hokage asked when Team 8 stepped into his office.

"It went well Hokage-sama except for one thing. The headmaster, Dumbledore, hinted that he knew our secret but he also hinted that he would keep it a secret," Kurenai-sensei answered after she and the rest of Team 8 greeted the Hokage.

"If he is willing to keep it a secret then I would say with the rest of this information we can deem this mission a success under two conditions," the Hokage replied with a spark in his eyes.

"Two conditions Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yes, the first one is that you three sign up for the chuunin exams and the second condition is that you show no one what you learned there outside your team until you fight in the chuunin exams. This includes the details of where you were and what you were learning. Those details are classified until after the third round of the chuunin exams start," the Hokage answered with a smile hidden behind his hands.

"Hai," all Shino, Kiba, and Hinata answered as they snapped to attention happy to have completed their first high A ranked mission.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. this was my first year at college so I haven't had much free time. I am going to say this now and also in the sequel. The chuunin exams will begin during the prelims at near the end of Kiba's match but before it ends, before Naruto farted. Sorry for the long wait for a short chapter. I will not post the next story until I have at least three chpters written so I might not be so behind in the next story. Enjoy the holidays.

Moon Spirt.


	26. Author's Note

Hey guys. I've decided that if anyone wants to do anything with this they can. I am going to delete my account at the end of the month. Enjoy life.


End file.
